The Regrets of Time
by Florafawn
Summary: Calese (Ca-lese) is a padawan going on her second ever mission with her Master. But it couldn't have came at a worse time. They go to Alderaan to later bring about what is known as the Treaty of Corascant, but the Force has a different idea for the events to come. Being the chosen one is never easy. Especially when Time Travel is involved. (Updates coming soon!)
1. The Beginning

****(End of the Great Galactic War)****

* * *

I walked nervously beside my Master as the Imperial solders marched down the hallway past us, their helmets sending the internal scream __'Enemy!'__ through my head, even though I knew it would soon be otherwise thanks to the Galactic Senate.

My Master sighs beside me, hearing my thoughts, and wraps her arm around my shoulder comfortingly. Her Jedi robes rustling slightly as I instinctively leaned into her.

"What did I tell you young one? Have you forgotten so soon?" She chastened lightly.

 _Actually, I had._

Feeling a little guilty I glanced over into Masters blue eyes, knowing she sensed it when she playfully scoffed at me. Her sudden smile bringing out the wrinkles along her mouth and eyes that told of her aging; Her greying hair pulled into a simple dark bun atop her head.

"Now Calese, we just got off the ship, how could you have forgotten your Masters words so fast?" She tried to do a mock frown, but it quickly went back to a light filled smile.

My heart fluttered as I gave a tentative one back, the disappearing troopers forgotten easily as calming peace flowed over from my Masters side of the bond. An effective distraction only my Master could pull off.

"Of course not Master." I replied solemnly before my voice took on a playful edge. "Though... I had forgotten how many wrinkles you had. I mean, I'm shocked. They've grown."

We came to a stop as she bursts into coarse laughter, my Master never being the one to care about her image in front of others when it came to me, drawing the attention of a few Alderaan officials coming up the hall.  
They simply glance at us curiously as they passed though, the hall once more becoming empty of others as they turned the same corner the Troopers had moments prior.

She playfully poked my arm with her other hand as she stopped laughing, smile firmly in place. "It's called aging Padawan, and you'll soon be sporting wrinkles and a spunky Padawan yourself! Just look at how old you've gotten!"

I rolled my eyes playfully before pulling away, crossing my arms in a joking pout.

"I'm fifteen, Master. Hardly as old as you."

Yep... fifteen. Far older than what was normally approved of in the Order. But the story of my origins had left the Council to grudgingly accept my Masters request of training me, if only out of weary hope. Though for what I wasn't certain, but sometimes they'd give me these weird looks, like they were waiting for something.  
Probably waiting for my grades in class to increase, honestly. My scores weren't the best. Dismal, even. But I understood why most outsiders wouldn't guess me that young. I was tall for my age, and sported the lean muscle that spoke of the rigorous physical training my Master taught me to uphold, making me look much older. Seventeen, to be exact. If the repeated shocked remarks of others were anything to go by.

Warmth from our bond pulled me from my thoughts as she put her hand on my head and smiled at my remark. "Hmm, I suppose not."

I opened my mouth, fully intent on joking back when I suddenly stilled, my Master stopping as well with a frown in question. But I couldn't focus enough to address her concerns. The Force was chiming in whispered warnings all around me, distracting me from our verbal spar as I glanced behind us a little worriedly. More Imperial troopers were coming up the hall behind us, and a small spike of fear went through me at the sight of them.

I didn't like being here.  
Not at all.

"Master, why are we even here?" I quickly looked down, pulling my gaze from the Troopers as I realized what I had just asked, embarrassed by my fear. "I mean, I understand the importance of peace, especially now, but why us? Why did the Council send us specifically to Alderaan as well?"

She removes her hand from my head and squeezes my shoulder lightly as the troopers walk past, one of them muttering "Jedi scum" in passing, making me flinch.

"Do not think badly of the Council young one," Her voice was quiet, sympathetic, yet stern. "I understand you aren't ready yet, but I need you here."

I was about to voice my concern over the feeling I had in the Force when she pulled me into a hug, surprising me. Her light floral scent reminding me of flowers back home as I breathed it in.

"I need you where I can protect you." She whispered against me. "And I could not protect you if I left you at Coruscant. Do you understand?"

Worry and an edge of fear coursed through our bond from her at her omission, something I've never felt from my Master before. I frowned as she continued.

"I do not trust this whole Treaty idea. The Force is screaming at me in warning, but I cannot defy the Council and the Senate' s wishes for peace, so I must do what I must, and keep you close. It's the only way."

The Force? So she felt it too?

Stiff shoulders relaxing I hesitantly hugged my Master back, confused by her words slightly but enjoying the sensation none the less. The fierce protectiveness that I sensed from her. Even though I knew it wasn't something that was allowed lightly.

"...Master, I think I understand... but... aren't these feelings against the Jedi code? I thought..."

She hugged me closer, her feelings pouring into me from the bond. My eyes widened in surprise. Like an open book, nothing was hidden. What she felt for me, It felt... It felt like love. My hands tightened on her robes.  
…. _Love?_ It couldn't be though. That was against the Jedi ways. We weren't supposed to feel love this strongly, as if...

As if I was a daughter to her.

"Stay strong for me Calese," I felt her smile softly. "You will be able to leave soon, I promise."

The Force echoed like a chime in my head at her words. I could tell it was trying to tell me something, but I wasn't sure what. Filled with the sudden feeling of foreboding that I couldn't place, I pulled back from the hug and looked up at my Master in worry, not quite letting go as I still grasped her robes tightly.

"...Together?" I could hear the edge of a new fear within my voice, sending it wavering slightly. Though I didn't understand why. I internally frowned, unsure as to why I would be feeling fear in such a way over her words alone.

 _ _Why was I so afraid all of a sudden?__

I hadn't payed much attention to it before, but even the Force had felt different since we got to Alderaan. I could feel it clearly now, making me wonder how I had blocked out such a strange feeling for so long.  
It was all rather... unusual.

….Did the presence of the Empire alone influence it that much? Or was there something else?

Something that sent my internal alarms screaming at me to run, even though I knew to do so would look bad not only for my Master and I, but the Order itself, just as the talks for peace were finally under way?

Unaware of my confused inner thoughts my Master simply smiled warmly, putting my unease to rest within moments as her own worry and fear disappeared from the bond.

"Yes Calese. Together."

* * *

Later that day after everyone had gathered on Alderaan from both sides, the negotiations for the Treaty of Coruscant began.

We were all escorted to a large grand conference room. A large oval table with elegant high backed chairs lining the sides was at its center. Showing clearly the separation for those who would soon sit there.

My Master and I along with several other Jedi Masters and the Senate representatives were the first to arrive. I looked around the room in awe as my Master directed me over to the wall behind the row of seats on the left. I had to admit the entire room was beautiful. In that, "They're clearly rich and love to show it" kind of way.  
But I still admired it. I usually never saw things this extravagant, being in the Order and all.

Gaze quickly shifting back to the other Jedi Masters as they began falling in line by the wall, I quickly got into position alongside them as the representatives seated themselves in the chairs directly in front of us, already beginning to talk quietly amongst themselves about strategies.

We were told by the Council before leaving that we were to stay in the shadows and not interrupt unless needed to, and to be ever watchful for the Empire's deceit. I honestly didn't think I would be able to do that without obviously staring at them though, so I was going to leave the subtle parts of our mission to the Masters.

They _were_ Masters for a reason, after all.

 _Speaking of..._ Curious, I glanced to the other Masters from under the hood of my robe as I shifted into a more relaxed position beside them, my Master standing at my other side quietly as I did so.

The other Masters had their hoods up too. I frowned, finding that odd.

 _ _Were they told to do so as well? Like my Master had told me?__

Sensing my thoughts that I had unknowingly broadcasted their way they turned to me and smiled warmly. My cheeks flushing red in embarrassment instantly, and I quickly threw my minds shields back up with a mental ' _ _Sorry__ ' their way for staring. My Master was clearly amused by my slip up though, I could feel it through our bond, which didn't help my face at all.

Thank the Force she had me put my hood up.

Calming my mind I focused on the people from the Senate in front of me. As I watched the last of them settle down, a plan clearly decided upon among them, the Empire arrived.

I shivered from the rush of cold that entered the room as the doors opened with a resounding clack, shrinking back unconsciously as mummers from the other delegates immediately started up. Many of the delegates from the Empire were looking across the room in disdain, clearly unsatisfied, the one in front more so than the rest.

"Ah, seems we are made to be fashionably late." He said with a sneer. "Guess there's no helping it, lets get this over with. I have more important matters that need attending."

As the Empire's people sat down in the chairs across the table, three figures robed in black went to the shadows along the wall behind them, mirroring the Jedi Masters beside me, their hands clasped in front of them in an aloft manner.

I frowned as I watched them from under my hood, unable to see beyond their shoulders, but finding myself filled with great curiousity to do so.

 _ _Who were they?__

"Don't."

Startled to hear my Masters voice in my head I glanced over to her, just as her hand quietly went to my shoulder and tightened.

"Keep your face and presence hidden. Let the force shroud your mind, just as I taught you." Her face looked grim under her hood, her lips forming a tight line. Confused I glanced quickly to the other Masters to see similar expressions across their faces as well.

I was worried by the expressions they wore, but immediately did as I was told and lowered my head, shrouding myself more thickly in the Force and only letting my Masters presence come through our bond as I reached out and touched her troubled mind in question.

"...Who are they, Master? Are they Sith?"

I was beginning to suspect they were, but I had never meet one in person before. My Master had always kept me away from the front lines, claiming I wasn't ready.

The hand on my shoulder simply tightened all the more as her voice came into my mind. "Yes, and no, just keep your guard up my Padawan."

She suddenly went silent in my mind as she lowered her arm, and no matter how much I tried to ask more, she just gave me a firm refusal to answer. A quiet blankness in my mind that was like an unmoving wall. Leaving me to sign and turn my attention to the table as negotiations began.

On and on they went, about the politics, the planets, the military, yada yada, I just zoned them out after what seemed like hours. Things seemed to be heating up and nothing had been agreed upon yet. It was all honestly rather boring too me. I was way more interested in the mysterious figures that radiated power behind the table I was currently stuck looking at.

Though I had silently promised my Master not to, it was extremely hard not to take a peek.

Licking my lips I glanced to my Master and the others beside me as the voices droned on. The urge beginning to become overwhelming. All of them seemed entirely focused on the people at the table and the black robed figures behind it. I quickly looked down as my mind began to race, careful not to let anything slip down the bond to my Master.

They weren't even looking or paying attention to me in the slightest, so couldn't I just take a quick peek?

If the robed figures were mirroring the other Masters as well, then they wouldn't even notice me either. A small smile came to my lips at the thought. Today would be the day I was glad to still be a Padawan, cause everyone would overlook me. I was no threat or concern, after all.

Letting out a small breath I stilled my body.

I wanted to look. I had the means to find out who could make my Master worry so much, and I was going to use it. I raised my head slowly, watching the robed figures bodies slowly come into view. With a quick thought I focused entirely on the one in the middle, a man judging by the looks of it, and raised my head completely into view of his.

Yellow.

Yellow eyes looked directly into my teal ones.

Everything stopped. it was if the whole world fell away, and all there was was his form clad in darkness, and his yellow eyes.  
He smirked, and my mind seemed to stutter as realization dawned on me.  
I was looking into his eyes. He saw me. We are looking at each other, and this whole plan of mine to go unnoticed failed.

Oh _ _Force.__

Suddenly dark tendrils surrounded my mind, pressing against it, and everything went cold. I shivered as I felt his mind surround me, the sensation of even my Masters bond fading from my mind as the room turned to darkness. Only we stood in this dark nothingness, and the dark certainly wasn't my friend. I winced in pain as those dark tendrils began probing along my mind, pressing sharply, eager to get in. I gritted my teeth against the sensation, one thought projecting itself with my determination.

 _ _I wouldn't let it in. Not ever.__

A dark chuckle sounded in my head at that thought.

"So you're human. I couldn't tell before with that hood of yours on." His deep yet velvety voice held contempt and amusement as he smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet such an adorable little Padawan."

I froze. Every thought of fighting fell as I saw an image of myself projecting through my mind from the man before me.

Standard Jedi garbs, my cloaks hood pulled firmly over my head, yet hiding nothing of my light skin color, teal eyes widened in shock and fear, and the few viewable strands of dark brown hair cascading down the side of my face.

Trembling I hastily releasing my fear into the Force as I pushed back at those tendrils, doing my best to keep them out of my mind. Yet a part of me couldn't help but feel I was in way over my head on this one. But even so, this was the enemy my Master fought with all the time, I couldn't lose to him. I didn't want to shame her. Calling on the Force I thought I saw a faint glow begin to build around me, but I ignored it and focused on him.

"...You are talking to me within my mind, just like my Master can." I started stubbornly, curious to know how. "Why is that?"

His eyes narrowed as he seemed to study me, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"Oh, you are gifted as well." He suddenly smiles, his eyes glowing brighter in their power. "Hmm, you seem much more open-minded than the pathetic lot around you. How 'bout we make a deal?"

I hesitated, brow bunching in confusion.

 _A… Deal? With a Sith?_

I frowned, my Master's teachings of their trickery echoing and warning me not to respond. Yet I was unable to stop myself. "Why would I-"

I never got the chance to finish.

Suddenly I screamed and grabbed my head as I fell to my knees. Pain piercing through my skull. The cold darkness flooding in as his mind tore open mine.

I whimpered at the feeling as his form was swallowed by the darkness, reappearing directly in front of me. Jerking back on instinct I tried to pull away as he crouched down smoothly, but found myself unable to as he lifted my chin, forcing me to look into his eyes as my arms fell to my sides sudden motion sending my hood falling back as and revealing the long braid that the strands before had escaped from.

 _ _I couldn't look away. Couldn't...__

My fingers twitched helplessly as my strength was pulled into the nothingness around us and went into him, pain easily replacing it within my body.

 _ _...What was he doing to me?__

Panic budded anew within me.

"You see, young one," He began calmly, eyes never leaving mine. "I have this knack for connecting with minds. Especially those with such a weak defense as yours. It was just too... __tempting,__ to resist after our eyes met. You just seemed so... __eager__."

I wanted to look away so desperately as his eyes gleamed with something I couldn't understand, his smile looking all to much like a predator baring its teeth in that moment.

"Tell me child, did that master of yours teach you to use such a weak shield?" His eyes took on a mocking pity look as something in my eyes must have answered for me. "Ah. How shameful. You won't get far at all around those like me with that kind of shielding technique. You should find someone else to teach you before it's too late. Someone... better."

I gritted my teeth together and glared at him, my anger overriding the pain he was sending through my mind.

"You don't know anything about my Master! She's not weak, and neither are her technique's!" I snarled. " _Take that back!_ "

There was a moment of considering silence from the man, before he simply grinned. "Hmm, no, I think not."

I wasn't aware of it at first, but the darkness around me turned my anger over my Master into rage, giving me the strength to push the pain away enough to grab his arm that held me in place. His voice seemed to echo throughout my mind and I couldn't make his out from the voice of the darkness whispering to me as well, but I heard the laughter, and it fueled my rage.

" _ _Shut up shut up shut up__ _!_ Get out of my head you Sith spit!"

I struggled to jerk away to no avail, his hand keeping a firm hold on my face as he laughed heartedly. That laugh of his being more terrifying to me than the pain he caused.

"Well well, you certainly didn't learn that from your master." His chuckle echoed through the dark, and my mind, almost like the darkness was laughing with him. "Hmm, yes, I think I would rather like making a deal with you. What do you say? Your masters life is such a small thing to bargain for, no?"

I stop struggling in shock as my eyes widen. What? What did he mean by that?

 _ _Did he want to kill my Master?__

A light suddenly flashes into existence behind the Sith, sending the darkness away screaming in fury as my Masters' voice seemed to echo out from within it.

"Calese!"

I looked to it in surprise, my eyes watering at the bright light after seeing nothing but the darkness around us for so long.

"Wake up, please! You must wake up Calese!"

 _ _...Wake up? I was asleep? But that would mean...__

He had already entered my mind completely. He's been in control this entire time.  
My attempts to keep him out were useless.  
He was just playing with me.

I realized this with dawning horror.

 _ _...Was I even still in the conference room from before?__

Distantly I hear another voice murmuring from the light as well, but my attention was drawn back to the Sith as he glanced behind him and sighed in apparent annoyance, irritation making his hold on my face tighten enough to bruise.

"Our fun is over it seems. Guess we'll have to resume this conversation later."

His turns back around as I wince from the pain, his glowing eyes peering into mine once more as he smiled down at me, almost threatening to consume me with the sheer depth of his hatred I gleamed from their surface.

"Remember little one, your anger gives you power. When we meet again, I expect you to use it. Who knows, maybe you'll actually stop me from killing your master."

His purring voice echoed through my mind as the light pulsed before letting out a blinding flash, consuming everything and chasing back the darkness completely, sending me into the blissful warmth of my Masters bond as the man disappeared. 

* * *

The world swam back into my vision groggily, everything blurry as I struggled to look around and make sense of where I was.

I had the dim feeling I wasn't alone, but I couldn't even ask, my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. In fact, my whole body felt heavy. Confusion clouded in, leaving me to shift hazily within my own mind.

Why was that?

 _Well, at least it seemed like I was on a bed. That was nice at least_.

A mans voice suddenly interrupts my groggy thoughts.

"It seems we were able to reach her this time. It must have been the will of the Force."

The sound of a woman's sob could be heard afterwards, and the man sighed.

"This is why we don't get attached. You could have very well ruined all peace negotiations with that outburst back there. What were you thinking, accusing the Sith Lord like that?"

I turned my heavy head as much as I could to the side to look for the voice just in time to see a blurry man put his hand on the shoulder of who I could only assume was my Master, sitting on the bed edge of the bed beside me.  
She was blurry as well, but I thought I could make out tears on her face.

It was all I could do to blink helplessly as they continued talking about me.

"I-I couldn't help it! You saw what happened! He was doing something to her!" The woman hung here head as if remembering, the man shaking his head in response.

"No, I saw your Padawan fall unconscious after things started heating up in there. Padawans aren't exposed to being in the same room with three powerful Sith Lords and such negativity on a daily basis in the Temple. All of that energy could've easily made her pass out. You could just be over-thinking this, Shala."

I saw my Master stand as she let out an angry sound. "Don't you dare do this to me. Not you too, Andar!"

My vision was clearing, and I could finally see her clenched fists as she stared the Mirillian down.

"You didn't feel what I felt! Our bond was forcibly blocked with the Dark Side only moments before she fell unconscious! I heard him laugh through our bond, Andar! As she was finally coming away from the Dark Side that surrounded her! You think that was over-thinking on my part, too?!"

She glared daggers at the fellow Jedi Master, daring him to deny our bond.

I wet my lips, finally able to move somewhat as I tried to speak up, my tongue still feeling like lead.  
I didn't want them fighting, this wasn't right.

The man frowned at her and folded his arms, never once breaking eye contact. "Calm yourself, Shala. I don't deny your bond. If you felt it then there is truth to what you say. But we must be cautious with this. We'll ask them to launch an investigation, and keep her at the Temple for a couple months."

She gaped openly at him. I could feel her helplessness through our bond. "Ask them to lead an investigation?! On a _Sith Lord_?! The Empire would never do that!"

The man simply sighs and hangs his head in resignation.

I could clearly see the bags under his eyes now, which makes me question how long I'd been out, and how long they'd been watching me.

"That is all we can do at the moment. Your outburst earlier had all the Delegates kick us, and the Sith, out of the conference room." He rubbed at his left eye tiredly with the palm of his hand. "For Force sake, Shala. You drew your lightsaber. Do you know how badly that could have gone? We're lucky all they did was kick us out."

My Master deflated at that, sighing as she released her emotions into the Force.

"No... You're right." She sat back onto the bed heavily. "I shouldn't have done that, I-I lost control of myself."

The man frowns in concern at this and looks back up to her, placing his hand back on my Masters shoulder.

"That doesn't sound like you Shala. Are you okay? You should go see the Council if somethings bothering you that deeply. Let someone help."

My Master stands tiredly at this and smiles to the man in thanks. "You're right, of course, I'll have my Padawan seen by the Council as well then. To make sure the Dark Side doesn't have any lasting effects on her."

He nods approvingly at this and smiles. Clearly glad to see her making logical decisions once again.

"Good. Then I'll leave you and your Padawan here for the night. The first ship leaves back for Coruscant tomorrow evening, you should both head back there first. Me and the others can keep an eye on those Sith Lords for you."

As they walk to the door and say goodbye I stare at the ceiling numbly.

 _Something was bothering my Master that deeply? Why didn't she tell me about it?  
Maybe I could've helped..._

I slowly sit up, already gaining function back a little bit ago, but not possessing the will to interupt the Masters at the time as they talked.  
Honestly I was too shocked by my Masters outburst, and the news of what her previous one caused, to say anything.

 _She almost ruined the Treaty for my sake..._

That was a worrying thought.

My Master came back into view of the bed and froze in surprise before rushing back over to my side, pulling me into a hug as she flopped onto the bed beside me. Warmth and relief pouring off her in waves as I hugged her back.

"Calese, oh how I was worried!" She pulls back a little, looking me up and down. "Do you hurt anywhere? Don't be afraid to speak up Padawan, I'll heal your pain for you."

I smile a little sadly at that, realizing she must've felt some of my pain through the darkness. That man allowing her too through our bond to cause her pain as well.

"No, no, I'm much better now, it's just..." I bite my lip a little, my Master frowning in concern as I did so. "Master... Why are you not well...? Is it because of those warnings the Force has been giving you...?"

She shook her head firmly, not giving me time to organize my thoughts and say more.

"That isn't something for you to worry about, Padawan. It was my error for letting it get to me so much, you just focus on developing your mind shields better." She pulled me back into a hug. "I know you heard all of that between me and Andar... I'm sorry. We'll leave tomorrow."  
She pulls back once more and smiles at me. "We both need some much needed rest, that's for sure. This week has been full of new experiences for the both of us."

I give a small smile at that. "Yes, it has."

Then I remember his words.

"Master, that um... that... Sith Lord guy..." I swallowed. "In my dream, he said he wanted to make a deal with me, and... and take your life."

I glance down at the end, unable to meet her eyes. Ashamed of being so easily played with by him.

My Master was silent for a moment before pulling me close once more, sensing my inner shame over the matter.

"Don't ever feel that way, Calese. He had a strong ability to connect to minds. To block my bond with you was no small feet."

I felt determination build from my Master through the bond before she speaks again.

"I'm not easy to kill either, Padawan. He'll have to do much more than wave that fancy lightsaber around to take me down."

She strokes my hair as I begin to quietly cry into her chest, my small laugh hiding none of the sadness or worry I was feeling from my Master.

"We will leave tomorrow and be done with that man, my dear Calese. I'll never let him near you again. I swear it through the Force and back."

I drifted back to sleep quickly like that, in her arms, aware of her using the Force to help me sleep and protecting my mind, yet unable to stir myself enough to care as the Force chimed urgently in warning again.  
I felt safe.

What could the Force possibly have to warn me about?

I sighed within my mind groggily, content to drift away in my exhaustion.

 _...I'll just ask Master about it in the morning_...

With that final thought echoing dimly in my head, I slept.


	2. The Calling Darkness

I could hear screaming through the fog the Force had shrouded my mind in, the white-gray mist surrounding me all I could see in my dreams.

I stretched with my mind, frowning. Something didn't feel right, something felt... Dark.

Then I heard it again. The scream, sounding like my Masters voice, and a laugh. A mans laugh. Why did it sound so familiar though?  
The fog around me shifted suddenly, that laughter ringing out again through the mist, calling to me in a way. I push against the Force, begging it to let me see. I didn't like what I felt, whatever it was, I needed to see, and it wasn't letting me. Why...?

My heart seemed to stutter to a stop as a cold sensation rushed over my body, that laugh sounding through the mist yet again. Beckoning.

No... No no no... It couldn't be, but if it was him...

Fully aware now of my Masters mind keeping me asleep in the Force, I consciously shove at her with all the Force energy I could call to me, sending a desperate apology her way as well for any pain it may cause. I had to see, had to know it was all just a dream, that he wasn't there, and my Master...  
With a desperate cry I push violently once more, the Force finally giving way to my mind as I forced it away from me.

Everything flashed white, then to nothing as I slowly began to stir in my body once more.

I blinked, the feeling of the Dark side of the Force in the room confusing to me at first.  
Then I see it, as my Master calls out "No!" In the most broken voice I'd ever heard from her.

I sit up in bed quickly and take in my surroundings, the morning sun shining in through the now broken window casting everything in a sickly yellow.  
Before me was my Master, on her knees and bleeding, her lightsaber laying out of reach to her side. Several Imperial troopers were scattered throughout the room, some by the bed and pointing their guns at me, but most of them were trained on my Master.  
And standing in front of her, with his hooded cloak not even out of place, stood the man with the yellow eyes. The Sith Lord. With his red lightsaber pointed at my Masters tear stricken face, casting it red with its crimson color.

"The girl's awake, sir. What should we do?" One of the troopers beside the bed asks. I simply stare at the scene before me in numb horror, too shocked to act.

"Nothing, leave her to me." The man looks to me then, his yellow eyes gleaming in triumph as he smiles.  
"How nice of you to finally join us, little one. I was getting worried that your master pushed you too deep into sleep, but you fought her and returned yourself, it seems. Tell me, did my calls reach you, little one?" He shifts towards me and laughs.  
"Your master was trying so hard to keep you from waking, from witnessing all this, but it has failed! Not even she can keep me from you! Isn't that funny?"

He continued to laugh, my Master using the opportunity to look to me with desperate eyes.

"Don't speak to him, Calese! He will only try to trick you!" She lurches forward in an attempt to stand, but the Sith shifts and pushes his blade right up against her neck, searing flesh and making her cry out from the pain, forcing her to rock back to her slumping position.

"No! Leave my Master alone!" I slide off the bed to my feet, intending to rush over to my Master, but the trooper who spoke earlier pushes his rifle against my head, stopping me.

Sighing the Sith looks down at my Master, clearly not amused by her words, before speaking to me once more.

"Tell me little one. How does it feel to have your own master try to destroy your mind?" He glances towards me. "The betrayal..."  
My heart skips a beat in fear at the look in his eyes. He smiles slowly, like a predator. "Certainly rage filling, no?"

I set my jaw stubbornly, ready to call him a lying sith spit since my Master would never do something like that, when I see my Master turn her head away from me.  
Shame and a feeling I couldn't discern flowed into me from our bond. I frown in confusion and fear, hoping it wasn't true, and look to her.

"Master...? Why won't you look at me? Is... Is he telling the truth...?" I clasp my hand up to my chest, as if trying to prevent any pain from coming into my heart. "I don't understand, please Master, tell me!"

My voice got desperate in the end as I saw a fresh tear leak from my Masters eye.  
She still refused to look at me.

The man laughs at my Masters lack of response, making me jump as I look back into his eyes. Only now aware that he had been studying me the whole time.

"She doesn't even try to deny it! This shows you the truth of it, doesn't it, little padawan?"

I clench my fists, not even protesting him calling me padawan once more as the feeling of betrayal slowly starting to creep into my heart. I knew he could feel otherwise, but I put on a tough face anyway, and lowered my arm to my side.  
Sith were known to lie, I had to know what 'truth' they were referring to. My voice showed none of my hearts quivering as I spoke to him.

"What truth is that, exactly? I only know as much as I have seen, so why should I trust your words? You haven't told me anything of the truth either."

The man scoffs at this and lowers his lightsaber slightly. "You have already felt the truth of your master lying, what more could I possibly tell you to convince you more of this?"

I glance to my Master at the truth of his words. 'He was right, I did sense it... But still...' I thought reluctantly, still wanting her to deny it.  
Hoping she would.

I flinched back a little as I realized I had projected that, making it all to easy for him to hear after his previous attack in the delegation room and from having to push back at the Force to wake up earlier, my minds guards being paper thin at this point.

I hastly look back to the man as I heard his boots move across the floor towards me, an approving smile on his face that sent chills down my spine.  
The trooper aiming the blaster at my head quickly moving away as he approached, not seeing a need to be that close to the Sith and his lightsaber.

"Do you trust me, little one? Enough even, to ask me for the truth, instead of your master?" He says low, a deep purr of predatorial approval that froze me to the spot in instinctual fear.

Glancing towards his lightsaber as he came closer I tried to supress the fear though as his dark form came to a stop before me, blocking my view of my Master.  
I stubbornly say nothing in response, the taste of iron acompanying the sudden sharp pain in my mouth.

He laughs at my attempt at defience and raises his hand slowly to my face, goading me to react. I repressed the urge to flinch back, clenching my fists as he puts his gloved hand against my cheek.

"Hmm, yes, I do quite like you." He eyes spark with satisfaction. His hand slides down as he tilts my chin up once more, forcing me to look into his eyes. I met them with a glare, my suppressed anger over my Masters injuries building just by being closer to him.

"Yes... Tell me, little one, shall we make a deal? I'll tell you many truths, about what has happened while you've been forced to sleep the night away, and even about the Force itself."  
He slowly loosens his grip on my chin, but I don't try to pull away, his eyes holding me in place as I watch the power swimming in their depth. "The price isn't even that high, really. I simply want you to come with me for awhile. Let me show you these truths, personally."

The Force chimes urgently in my head once more, almost forcing my attention away from the Sith, but I dare not try to figure it out now, both mine and my Masters life depended on me focusing on what was happening before me.

I unconsciously reached out to my Master through the bond, hoping she'll say something, anything in response, but find darkness coiled around her mind instead, blocking her from me. I frown at first, before realizing the truth.  
The man had put her in a barrier, simular to what he did to me the first time our eyes had met.

No... For how long...?  
What was he saying to her in there, as she tried to scream and reach to me? To tell me the truth he says she can't?

Suddenly a wave of light pushed out from my Master, chasing the darkness away from her mind as she finally broke through. Relief yet fear coursed through me as I realized she was consciously back. The Sith noticing as well as anger poured out from him and he glanced back towards her, making me flinch in fear for my Master.

What would he do to her, now that he couldn't garantee her silence?

My Master surely felt these feelings through our bond as well, for she suddenly turns her head towards me, sees the man in front of me, and screams. "No! Don't listen to his lies! Please Calese, he hasn't even told you the truth to why I was keeping you supressed!"

I focused on the truth in my Masters words as the Sith angrily turned and began walking back to her with a snarl.

"Mas-" I had no time to warn her as she urgently began to talk over me.

"Just listen to me Calese! I had to! I had to try and hide you within the Force so that I could protect you! The Temple was destroyed yesterday, we lost Coruscant, the Sith attacked us! Right now the Senate is being Forced to sign the Treaty due to the circumstances, but this Sith Lord is just using the distraction to come after you!" My eyes widen in shock. "Since so many Jedi died on Coruscant the other knights won't be able to sense what has happened here to us until its too late! The other Masters we came with were fighting the other two Sith Lords when I left to come to you last night, I'm not sure of their fates, but when I got here he was trying to take you! I forced you to sleep deeper because I couldn't let him have you! He would- "

The man puts her in a Force choke as he reaches her, clearly having enough of her words as he lifted her into the air, my Master grabbing her throat as she strugged desperately to breath.

"Shut it you Jedi filth. You are interupting our conversation."

He spoke deceptively calm to her, almost polite, but he was furious.

"No!" I screamed and ran towards them, taking advantage of the gun no longer pointed at my head, only for him to use his other hand that still held the activated lightsaber to force push me, sending me flying to the side and into the wall by the window, cracking it.

I fell to the floor with a choked gasp as my vision blurred.  
Though I dimly realized the troopers weren't even bothering to come over and point their blasters at me again, clearly just standing to the sides to ensure we didn't manage to escape.

I struggled to my hands and knees and lifted my head just in time to see the Sith tighten his grip on his saber with a look of disgust towards my Master. Right before thrusting it through my her chest.

"Learn your place, scum." He finally growled in fury as he pulled his saber out, releasing his Force choke and letting her fall sideways to the floor with a resounding thud.

Her eyes found mine as blood fell from her mouth, her last words coming to me through our bond.

'Run my love, please...'

I stared into her eyes in horror as the light left them, her last shundering breath stilling her body for good.

The world seemed to freeze.

But my heart did not.

Thump-thump...  
Thump-thump...

No... No...

 _Noooo!_

The world resumed as I screamed, the force gathering around me in a thick choking cloud as I launched myself in a blur towards the man, Force pulling my Masters saber to me at the same time and activating it mid-air, bringing it down on him in my rage.

Green met red once more as he turned in a blur and blocked my swing above his head in surprise, his black cloak fluttering outwards as my momentum forced him to step back before he secured his balance and threw me into the air with a shove.

I flipped backwards before landing in front of him, my vision blurred red and ears ringing as the sun framed my figure against the broken window frame in darkness.

I barely noticed the troopers running out the room, not wanting to be caught up in our lightsabers, nor heard the Sith laugh with pure joy as they did so.

"Yes! This is what I was talking about! Let your hate fuel your power! Take revenge for your master!" He spread his arms out to his sides as he laughed.

A primal growl raged from me as the Dark Side whispered promising things about power from within the Force, wanting to help. To get revenge for my Master as well.  
For me to just call on it.

But I didn't listen.  
Instead I yanked it into me, channeling it along with the Light Side of the Force, ignoring their screams at each other from within my body as they swirled together.  
I would use them.  
I would use them _both,_ to ensure his death.

Without warning I launched myself up and over him with the burst of speed from my new found power, quickly spinning and aiming for his side as I landed. He spins as well and blocks it easily, his eyes alight, as if he was having fun.

"Well well little padawan! You are quite nimble and quick, unlike your master!"

That was my trigger, and he knew it. I screamed in rage, pulling more of the Force into me, the room beginning to shake and the sounds of metal buckling echoing around us.

The man stumbles back away from me as the floor suddenly buckles, putting himself at the perfect angle of the busted out window.  
He looked surprised by my sudden increase in power.  
I didn't really think he had the right to be.

I met his eyes as he struggled for balance and glared daggers.

With a snarl I raised my hand towards him, now glowing with swirling golden energy, as both sides of the Force continued to build in me, warping the room and making the floor begin to crumble around us as everything shook. Suddenly a whisper growled out from me in one of the darkest voices I had ever heard come from my mouth.  
And yet I was confident he would hear me anyway.

If I had a mirror just then as I talked, my eyes would've reflected back to me, one golden yellow, and one still my own teal one, yet filled with hatred.

"Die and be torn asunder by the Force, you miserable sith spit."

His eyes widened as he realized what I was about to do, but thats all he had time for.

I released it.

All the energy I had pulled, I launched towards him, a shockwave blasting out of my body from the sheer force of it. Both sides of the Force bucking and twisting around each other violently as they barreled out of the only exit I was giving them. Straight through him.  
He flew out of the window screaming as it hit his center and went through, carrying him over and down out of sight as the building began to crumble around me.  
But I didnt care.

I could feel it through the Force, the way it had torn through him, leaving a gaping hole where there shouldn't be.

And I was pleased.

With a thud I dropped to my knees numbly, exhausted. All my energy had been sucked out of me by the Force as it tore through my body and into his.  
But I couldn't seem to care.  
The whole room groaned as it shaked around me, pieces falling down along the cracks littering the floor, walls, and ceiling.  
But I still didn't care.  
My Master was dead, and now the sith spit who did it to her was too.

Tired... So tired...

...Would Master mind if I closed my eyes for a moment...?

...Master...

I had to go to her.

I glance to my Masters fallen form and slowly start to crawl over to her body, pieces of the roof barely missing me.

I had to go to her. I had to get her out of here.

Tears sprung to my eyes.

She... needed a proper burial.

Suddenly the room was choking with the presence of both sides of the Force once more, both sides screaming at me in anger, making me stop my desperate crawl as I looked around with lidded eyes in building confusion.

I didn't understand.  
I hadn't pulled the Force here, so why was it swarming me?

I could feel it spinning around me at a nausious rate as it screamed, hurting my head so bad I winced and grabbed my head as the pressure intensified.

"What are you doing?! Stop! I have to go to my Master!" I shouted desperately, but to no avail. They just screamed back louder.

I pushed at them with my mind, trying to call the Force to me as my Master had taught me so many years ago, to control it once again so I could relieve some of the pain and reach my Master, but it never came.

It didn't head my call at all.

I blinked slowly as a thought came unbidden to my mind at this.

That... wasn't possible, was it...?

I tried again, but the same thing happened. This time with a feeling pushed strongly at me from both sides of the Force, confirming my fears.

Rejection.

My eyes widened in horror.

The Force was rejecting me.  
Neither the light nor the dark wanted me.  
It wouldn't obey, because... I... I was...

I whimpered, unable to think of a reason myself. Because why...?

I felt the words in answer come into my head from the Force itself. Both sides seeming to have a voice that echoed over the others and around me at once.  
 _  
'Chosen'_ One says with a soft womans voice.

 **'Chosen'** The other says in a powerful mans voice.

 ** _'You must choose me'_** ****

Their voices eclipsed each others, both demanding yet holding the promise of power.

 _ **'For Peace'**_

They both say, eclipsing each other yet again.

As I gasped in shock from the sudden release from the pain in my head an old mans sigh could be heard, bringing a great sense of inner peace and balance with it into the Force, seeming to rile both sides even more.

The Force thrashed violently around me as the man spoke.

 ** _'My children can not have you for their games.'_** They screamed at this. **_'Leave, child. You have many things left to do.'_**

A deep feeling of certainty went through me at that. Something within me responding to this older mans words even as my brows furrowed in confusion.

I could no longer be here.

 _It wasn't time._

I screamed and reached for my Master instinctively as renewed pain lanced through my body, not understanding what was going on and why both sides of the Force were working together to hurt me as a cyclone of Force threw everything away from me and lifted me up.

Both sides of the Force echoed with reluctance as if being forced to lift me, knowing something I did not about what was going on.

As I hovered within the whirlwind of Force I tried desperately to look through the wall of blinding energy surrounding me as reality and color itself seemed to bend and warp on the other side, but everything began to fade into each other and twist upwards.

Even my Master was warped and pulled to the top on the other side as I screamed for her.

The Force was turning into a funnel, and at the top was a hole of nothing-ness.

Not even the color from the ever-blending world outside of my own personal cyclone of Force appeared within it as it was all sucked to the top. It looked like a blackhole.

And it certainly felt like the end as I was forced to stare up into it from where I floated.

Suddenly the Force violently pushed me towards the nothing-ness at the top as the world outside turned into a dizzying flash of colors streaking by. My hair came undone from its braid from the pulling winds and whipped around my face as I screamed once more and tried to curl up into myself in fear, hoping to protect myself from whatever was to come.

Yet as the darkness swallowed me up I thought I heard my Masters voice echo in after me through the Force, tinged with sadness and regret.

"Oh Calese..."


	3. The Unknown

The Son screamed in fury through the Dark Side of the force as he felt his Father's Chosen One already fly through time, enraged that he couldn't directly interfere with her without his Father stopping him.  
The Daughter felt disappointed as well, but hid her feelings from the Force, leaving the Light Side calm and peaceful in her presence.

Yet as The Son raged, an idea came too him. He smiled and laughed darkly at the thought.  
If he couldn't directly interfere, then he would just have to indirectly influence her to his side in a way his Father wouldn't be watching for.

His laughter echoed through the Dark Side as The Son took off through the stream of time, following the girl.

Unknown to him, The Daughter had the same idea, and she too followed the girl through time.

* * *

Suddenly a blackhole popped into existence in what appeared to be a small storage room, wind whipping around as I came stumbling out.  
My Masters saber launched into one of the crates in front of me as well as my head slammed into a different one, causing a couple more to fall down around me as I gave a small curse from the pain and slumped into the floor.

Looked around dumbfounded I blinked at the scene before me as the blackhole disappeared behind me, more than a little confused as the spike of fear surged once more.

Was I in one of the storage rooms of the Temple?  
How did I even get here?  
Was it some sort of Force teleportation?

My mind was battling itself with what I was told possible by my Master, and what I had just witnessed.

Speaking of...

My heart clenched a little as I realized my Master wasn't pulled through the strange blackhole with me, even though it appeared to have pulled her in from the other side.

Surprisingly my Masters saber was pulled through with me though, and I quickly grabbed it and clipped it onto my belt in relief.  
All of this brought up worrying questions for me though.

Did that mean I was the only one truly effected? I was... alone...?

I bit back the whimper at the thought of being alone without my Master as I took a calming breath, forcing my emotions into the Force so I could try to focus.  
I needed to figure out where I was first, I could settle through my emotions later.

 _Just like Master taught me. I can do this._

As I sat there quietly rubbing my now aching forehead I studied my surroundings more closely.

I could feel a vibration traveling through the floor and up into my hand, a faint clanging sound could be heard every once in a while as well.  
So... I was on a ship?  
One traveling through hyperspace, from the feel of it.

How in the blazes had the Force decided that this would be a safe place to deposit me?

'It could've just dropped me wherever the Council had re-located too... and maybe Master...'

I didn't finish the thought, anger trickling in despite my best efforts.

What was wrong with me? I felt so... _furious_ suddenly.  
Why wasn't I so afraid anymore...? Just... angry?

Whatever the reason, I had to calm down first, I needed to focus.

My Master was dead, and so was the Sith spit who killed her. There was nothing I could do to change that.  
I had to... accept it.

I clenched my fists in front of me, battling the waves of emotions from that simple thought.

I had to focus right now and find the Council.  
If anyone could tell me what was going on, it would surely be them.  
Closing my eyes I recite the Jedi mantra, my mind and body calming themselves as the words echoed through the room.

 **"There is no emotion, there is peace.**  
 **There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.**  
 **There is no passion, there is serenity.**  
 **There is no chaos, there is harmony.**  
 **There is no death, there is the Force."**

Feeling as if my Master was with me now more than ever, I took a shaky breath and stood, opening the crate I crashed into with a hiss of sound.

I was calm now, I had a purpose.

I needed to find out where I was.

After the first one I looked through all of the crates for some clue, only finding clothes within them and a number outside each of them, only hinting as to their ending destination. I frowned a little at this.

These numbers weren't familiar at all.

Honestly I needed guidance from the Force, but I didn't want it to freak out on me again like it did on Alderaan, so I hesitated to reach out towards it.  
I only needed it to give me some sort of clue though, I wasn't calling on it to fight, so I was hoping it would act normal for me again.

Slowly I reached out.

The Force gently nudged me back.  
I smiled.

Thank goodness, it was back to normal. Although... I frowned a little as I rolled it gently in my mind. Something didn't feel right. It felt different, but not in an alarming way, just... Older, somehow. I also got the feeling like I was the only light for hundreds of miles in a sea of darkness.

There was too much of the Dark Side here, wherever I was. This was greatly troubling to find out.

...Did I get sent into the Empires' territory...?

I didn't know it felt that way in the parts of the galaxy that they controlled...

Suddenly feeling the need to hide myself in any way possible, I grabbed a black cloak out of one of the crates. After what happened on Alderaan I felt uncomfortable putting on this black cloak, like I was betraying my Master, but since I didn't I didn't have my mine or see a brown one in any of the crates earlier it would have to do.

Heading to the door I hesitated a bit, but the Force gently nudged me, telling me wherever I was about to enter on the other side of this door was clear of immediate threats, so with a look of determination I hit the door panel. It opened with a hissing whoosh, surprising me a little as an empty hallway was revealed.

I could hear some laughter and music echoing down the hallway towards me, making me think this ship was some sort of passenger and supply transport. Biting my lip nerviously I pulled my hood up and made my way to the sounds.

If there were people here, then I probably wouldn't stand out that much, and I could finally get some much needed information from someone.

At least that's what I thought.

* * *

Turns out I was right.

I somehow ended up on a passenger and supply ship that was currently in hyperspace, and the room I managed to find myself in after leaving the supply room was a gathering hall of sorts.  
A cantina, according to the people around me.

I sat in one of the shadowed corner booths there, a wall of Force energy around me to keep people from coming and looking this way as I looked out into the crowd in shocked numbness, trying to process the information I had managed to gather so far.

A lot of people thought I was just joking around when I asked where I was and where the ship was headed, and wouldn't answer besides to laugh at first, so I reluctantly used what some people called 'Jedi mind tricks' on them to get answers.

And that's when it got interesting.

Oh, I found out the truth alright, I could feel it through the Force as they spoke.  
But I appearently phrased my questions rather loosily though, given, this was my first field test and I was very nervous, but that didn't stop them from telling more than I had originally asked.

Some of it was useful, others out right disgusting to the point I told them to forget even meeting me and left to find someone else then and there.

It was shocking to hear the stuff that was being legally allowed in the Outer Rim.

Though it turned out this ship happened to be heading to a planet in the Outer Rim called Tattoine.  
Which would certainly explain why I didn't understand the numbers on the crates, cause I didn't even know about a planet called Tattoine.

I really should've payed more attention in class when they were teaching us about the planets...  
I frown a little.  
Though... I thought I had...?  
So I guess this one slipped my mind or something...?

Hearing some cheers I look up towards the counter as the guy behind it turned the holo-TV on. Sports was playing, but I wasn't even paying attention to that as my attention was immediately drawn to something else, my face draining of color.

The date.

The date was all wrong.

No.  
It was WAY off.

'Hey, girl. What do you think you're doing?' A deep male's voice growls out, breaking through the fog thudding through my head with ease.

Startled by the sudden voice I look around in confusion, seeing no one even near me, much less talking to me.  
But I was certain I heard...

Wait, that was in my head, not out loud.  
Was there a Sith here?  
This made me panic as a glanced towards anyone I thought suspicious, hoping I was wrong.

The voice scoffs as if offended by my actions.

'Stop staring around, you look ridiculous.' Suddenly I feel something tugging my leg. 'Im down here, girl.'

I looked down towards my leg quickly, then blinked as I stared in surprise.  
Holding onto my leg with a little clawed bat-looking hand was an adorable, yet completely evil looking, creature.

Resembling some sort of bat, red markings adorned its black body and winged-arms. Red stripes were going down its face from its eyes as they peered out from the surrounding darkness with an intense glowing red. Yet I sensed nothing from the small creature in the Force, it was like a black hole.

I somehow managed to fall back in the booths seat as I tried to scramble away from the creature holding my leg, pulling myself up flat against the back wall as my attempt to flee failed.

 _I couldn't even sense the creature through the Force!_ Driving my panic.

I've ALWAYS been able to sense creatures through the Force. More strongly than people even, yet there was nothing from the little guy before me.  
My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head as I realized what he was doing.

He was actually using the Force to hide his presence from me.

 _Holy-! He could use the frickin' Force!_

 _What in the hell was that thing?!_

The creature makes a noise in the back of his throat like he's offended by my reaction yet again before jumping up onto the table, flicking his tail around him as he sat down and pinned me with his red gaze once more.

'Un-becoming of me, I know. But I can assure you, My form is usually way more terrifying.'

I stare.

 _Was THAT supposed to be comforting?!_

The creature seemed to smile, sending a chill down my spine.

'Now, lets start over, shall we? Hello, girl. I am called The Son, but you may call me...' His eyes seemed to flash a brighter crimson. '...Sin.'


	4. The Helpful One

I watched the creature skeptically as he introduced himself, letting my body relax a little after a few moments where he didn't immediately try to attack me as I stayed in the corner of the booth.

This creature, whatever it was, was quite skilled with the Force.  
He had to be, he was hiding his Force signature from me which made him too good for my liking. That meant he had loads of power.

Not to mention the fact he was talking to me inside my head.  
That was a big alarm for me, especially given what happened on Alderaan.

"The Son?" My voice sounded very much in doubt about the creature. "Okay then... would you care to explain why you can use the Force and talk to me in my head?"

He made an amused sound at this.

'Im simply a creature of the Force, no more, no less.' He glances behind himself towards the bar as more cheers ring out, seeming to irritate him, before looking back into my eyes once more. 'Honestly, I sensed your distress, and thought I should help.'

Confusion was written all over my face.

How did he manage that, exactly? Was he on the ship this entire time and just happened to sense me?

Unless he could somehow use the Force and teleport onto a ship in hyperspace willingly like I apparently did, then there was no way he could've-... Wait.

Oh Force... wouldn't that mean I have some kind of Master-like bond with this creature?!

That would be interesting, but also terrifying.  
I felt majorly uncomfortable now.

He smiled a sharp toothed smile at my look of confusion and unease. 'You _are_ in need of answers, aren't you?'

I nodded my head hesitantly, not sure how he could possibly help.

His tail flicks to the other side of his body in satisfaction as he gives a small nod in approval. 'Then I shall tell you what I can. But girl...' His face suddenly showed irritation. 'What do you think you're doing?'

I blink at this and look around myself. Umm... what?  
Was I doing something wrong?  
Not that I could see... so... what was he talking about?

I look back to him, raising my eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

He scoffs at me, clearly expecting a more intellegent response. 'Your robes, girl. Even under that black cloak they stand out. Are you trying to look out of place intentionally, or are you just that dumb?'

I gape openly at this. This creature was very rude!  
Seriously, I've never met someone so arrogant in all my time at the Temple!

My anger suddenly came back, clearly not as easy to supress in my emotionally compromised state as I had thought as I glared at him, pulling the cloak tighter around me to cover my Jedi robes before crossing my arms.

"Calese."

'...What?' He seems to frown, confused by my response.

"Calese. My name is Calese, not 'girl'. And for your information, there's nothing wrong with me wearing my robes." I unconsciously tilt my chin up a little. "Im in no danger from these people. They must surely know the consequences to threatening a Jedi padawan."

They stared at each other in a moment of silence before The Son slapped his clawed hand to his face in disbelief and anger.

 _'Calm, calm'_ he told himself with a growl, trying to reign his anger in.

He couldn't accidently influence the Force in anger, otherwise his Father would know of his presence and lock him away somewhere.  
Even so...  
Was this girl truly still yet un-aware?!

He let out a groaning sigh.  
The least his Father could do was tell her a few simple things, she was going to get herself hurt, or worse!

 _'Like a Force forsaken newborn...'_ He growled to himself once more, completely absorbed in his own pitying thoughts towards the girl to notice her frown.

I frown a little as the creature slaps his hand to his face and lets out a groaning sigh.  
Was I missing something...?  
No, I was pretty sure I wasn't... but... No. He deserved it, even if my response seemed a bit callus.

The creature suddenly looks up, startling me from my thoughts as he stands, walking over to sit directly in front of me on the table.

I unconsciously shrunk back a little into the seat, still finding his form, small or not, a little imposing, my crossed arms now acting like a shield towards him in my mind.

His talking draws my gaze back to his glowing one.

'Look, surely you've noticed the fact that the Force sent you through time already.' He looks me up and down skeptically. 'You have, right?'

The Force seemed to roll violently in my mind as I brsced my hands against the side of th, trying to keep myself from falling.

What...?

My mind suddenly flashed with images.

The numbers on the crates.  
The weird things people were saying about this Outer Rim place.  
The date on the holo-net.

I was still in shock and coming to term with it myself earlier, but he had interrupted me from it beforehand.  
But it all certainly made sense now.

I focus back to the present, looking to him I nod weakly, still not sure how to take this new information.

 _How the blazes was that even possible anyway?!_

No one in the Temple ever mentioned time travel as a possibility with the Force, though honestly I now felt like they really should.  
Why was that not standard in class?

The Son nodded, pleased.  
Good, she realized it a little too slow for his taste, but thankfully it seems she wasn't a complete idiot about the obvious. He could work with that, at least.

'Good, that'll make things a lot easier for you, I suspect.'

I studied the creature in silence with a new-found curiousity as he suddenly turned his head out to the cheering crowd again, looking around the room as if looking for something.

Lost in thought as he seemed to be he didn't even seem to notice my obvious staring, nor the frown that was beginning to form.

If I managed to travel through time, which still felt crazy to me, then what was up with this creature?  
He surely couldn't just be helping out of the kindness of his heart. I mean, he didn't even look capable of such.

I look away a little guiltedly at that. I mean, not that looks alone were driving that thought for me.  
He had a strong hatred in him, I could tell that just by looking in his eyes, his ability to hide himself from the Force wasn't even helping that part.  
More importantly though...

I look towards him once more.  
If going through time sent me onto a spaceship in the middle of hyperspace, then how did he even get here?  
He would've already had to have been on the ship, right?

Unless, he had an ability simular to what sent me here in the first place...?

Now that was a good question. What kind of powers did a creature of the Force have, anyway?

I rub my head a little as a headache began to form.  
If only they had taught us about the possibility of Force creatures as well...

Seriously, why was so much left out of our classes? I felt like I hadn't learned much of anything now, and that wasn't supposed to be something for me to feel.  
 _'Control.'_ I thought. _'Must control my emotions.'_

Master wouldn't be happy about such thoughts, for sure.

Sighing I clench my jaw in determination I lowered my hand back down and leaned forward, putting myself at a new distance from the creature, one that didn't look like I was avoiding him like he carried the plague.

"Hey, you said your name's Sin, right?"

He turns his attention back to me, clearly satisfied about whatever he was looking for in the room, and makes a little sound of confirmation as he nods.

"I got a question for you. You said you had answers, so tell me. How did you find me? And how did you even get on this ship?"

The Son blinks at this, a little surprised she actually asked.  
It didn't affect his plan none, but it was shocking to see her so willing to satisfy her curiousity to the point it might ruin what little help she was getting here.  
It made him give a fanged smile.  
Oh, how that curiousity was going to be a great ally of his.  
He'd tell her some of the truth then, that should satisfy her questions over him for a bit.

I frowned as the creature smiled showing fangs, then rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner before speaking. 'Well, you see, I'm actually hiding from my Father at the moment. If he ever noticed me here, he would be greatly angered.'

I lean back a little, thinking. "And that is why you're hiding your presence from the Force? Cause he can sense you through it?"

He nods and gives a sharp-toothed smile in approval, reminding me so much of the Sith from Alderaan a shiver went down my spine.

'Yes. You catch on quick. I was traveling through the Force when I sensed your anger and confusion rush into me.' He tilts his head in an almost cute manner. 'You are quite powerful, you know. I could feel your strong emotions even through such a vast distance. It really helped me to open a portal through the Force directly onto the ship.'

I paled a little at this.

He was saying that outburst with my emotions in the storage room drew him here? To the EXACT ship I was on?

I had no idea my strong emotions could even do that...  
Is that why we're trained to let them go from so young...?  
I shivered at the thought of Sith being able to track me the same way.

Wait. Didn't that mean this creature was connected to the Dark Side...?

My eyes widen at the thought. My voice a little shaky as I asked. "Did you track my emotions through the Dark Side of the Force?"

He scoffs before nodding again. 'Of course, I'm connected to the Dark Side itself, after all.'

I leaned back into the booth once more, shocked more than anything as I repeat numbly. "You're a creature of the Dark Side?"

He raised a clawed hand as I opened my mouth to say more, interupting any further words I was about to say.

'Yes. just as there are creatures of the Light, I am of the Dark. But I'm no threat to you, Calese.' I frown as he continues. 'I simply wish to hide my presence from my Father by staying by your side. He'd never come looking for me by such a strong Light in the Force, I'm sure of it.'

I look to him, hesitant. The outburst I was about to shout dying in my throat at the sincere look he was giving me.

...He may be a creature of the Dark Side, but he seemed completely honest and sincere...  
Maybe he was running from his father in an attempt not to be dark anymore...?

I glance down and bite my bottom lip nerviously as I thought.  
Honestly, I've always had a soft spot towards creatures in general, so the fact this one could talk and could even possibly help me with this time traveling stuff was a big plus in his favor.

But... what in the blazes was I to do...?

The Son watched in silence, a smirk forming as the girl before him looked down, biting her lip. She seemed to certainly be thinking about letting him stay.  
Good, playing the dejected son was leaving his blood burning with fury, but If he had to act this way in order to get close, then so be it. He'd just have to keep his anger over it from leaking into the Force.  
 _  
'I might as well play on the girls favorability towards creatures'_ He thought with another fanged smirk. Yes, it was quite obvious she had a soft spot for them.

His plan was going better than expected.

I was still unsure of what I should do, not looking up in fear that I would be swayed too much by looking at the creature. A 'What would Master do if she was here...?' running through my thoughts.

Suddenly I feel a very warm sensation on the side of my face, startling me. Looking up I see the creature had stood onto his back legs so he could put his clawed hand onto my cheek with ease, his glowing crimson eyes looking directly into mine as he spoke.

'Please let me stay. I won't even bother you much, really.'

My brow knitted as I bit my lip harder.  
Bloody Force, why did he have to turn cute all of a sudden?  
And why did I have to be so empathetic?

I sighed as my tense muscles deflated in defeat.

"Fine, you can stay by my side for a bit. But not because I think of you as cute or anything. I just happen to need your help, is all."

I could feel my face flush red from embarrassment. Oh Force! Why did I ramble like that?! Now it totally sounded like I thought he was cute! Creature or no, talking like that was embarrassing!

Seeing the girls reddened face The Son lowered himself back to sitting in front of her, a chuckle escaping at what she said. _'Oh'_ he says to himself. _'She thinks I'm cute. How priceless.'_

Suddenly a muscular alien man notices me and the creature in the corner and storms over.

"Hey!" His rough voice boomed across the corner booth we sat at.

I jump, startled by someone else talking out loud for once.  
 _'How did he even see us?'_  
Ran through my head all the while as he glares at the creature in front of me.

Said creature actually turned his head and glared back, which a part of me found amusing.  
I smiled a little towards him in amusement before looking back up at the man, worry coming into my voice at having been noticed.

I must've accidently lowered the mind shield while I was talking with the little guy, which sucked, big time.

"Um, yes...?" I ask lightly, trying to sound calm and helpful.

The man jabs a finger into Sin's face, making me wince from the look of pure hatred that was shot his way for doing so. The man didn't seem to notice though, cause he was glaring just as heatedly back.

"No pets allowed! This is a cantina, not a bloody pet park!"

I blinked, more than a little shocked. "Er- um, he isn't..."

The man suddenly screams and stumbles back before I could finish, holding onto the bloody stump where his pointing finger used to be.

 _Oh Force no, did he...?_

My head whipped around in shock to see the creature spit the mans bloody finger out of his mouth, his sharp teeth gleaming with blood as he grinned in satisfaction.

He clearly hated fingers in his face.

"Why you little-!" The man lurched forward as if to grab at him.

I acted before thinking, grabbing the creature from the table and clutching him to my chest as I jumped up and pulled my hood up at the same time, flying past the guy towards the door with a rushed "Sorry!" as I felt the ship lurch out of hyperspace.

I could hear the man shouting at me as the door closed behind me, but I ignored it and ran back to the storage room I originally popped up in, not stopping to remove the shocked creature from my chest until I was in and the door was locked firmly behind me.  
Double checking the door I pulled him out of my cloak and deposited him on one of the un-opened crates.

I didn't notice him just sit there, too shocked to move.

The Son slowly blinked.  
He was shocked by the fact that she had picked him up and held him.

What was he to do?  
He couldn't very well kill her for touching him, that would clearly ruin everything.

He ignored the heat that went to his face as he glanced down at his clawed hands.  
 _'That warmth... It was... quite interesting.'_ He mused.

Blinking he shook his head, the warmth leaving his face as he dismissed the thought.  
It was the shock, that was all there was to it.  
He looks up as she begins to speak to him, noticing something different about her tone of voice.

"Well, guess we have no choice now."

She suddenly approaches and pulls him up by the slack skin around the nape of his neck, like some sort of loth-kit, and gives him a bright smile, the warmth lost from it as she continued to speak.

"We'll be getting off on Tattoine now because of you, so you're gonna help me until we're back with the Jedi, mmk?"

He nods, unable to say anything in response. She was talking way too chipper for the tone of her voice.  
He hadn't expect such a change, and it honestly shocked him.

 _'Was she that upset because I bit someone elses finger off?'_ It was an amusing thought, to say the least.

My smile fades from my lips as I sat him back on the crate.

"Good." I say, my tone still like ice.

Turning around I begin looking back through the other crates, hoping to find something of use that I missed earlier.

I didn't even know where I was in the time-line, and Sin had already assaulted someone.  
A guy who thought he was my pet, even.

I had just wanted to stay on the ship until it returned to Coruscant, which I had discovered that it was going back there from one of the people earlier, but that was impossible now.

To say I was mad at the little guy was an understatement.

I hoped to the Force and back I wasn't going to have a warrant out for me now.

* * *

After the ship landed I quickly made my way towards the exit.

Blending in with the crowd of people walking down the ramp I pulled my hood further down, leaving my face enclosed in shadows. My new 'pet' sitting upon my shoulder, watching everyone closely.

I had changed, rather reluctantly to Sin's suggestion, since I didn't want the guy with his finger bit off to recognize me when I tried to leave.  
Which I even reluctantly had to admit, Sin was right, my robe was quite noticable.

I needed to blend in, not stand out, until I could determine if it would be safe here in this... time.  
Which was still weird to think about.

Now if anyone were to look they would see a lean figure with a black hooded cloak and a strange black and red creature sitting upon their shoulder walking down the ramp, the wind making the cloak occasionally billow out at the bottom to reveal tight black pants with buckled straps criss-crossing around each individual leg and the black boots. Leaving most to look away hastly, not wanting to get involved with such an imposing figure.

Luckily my Masters lightsaber was attached to the back of my new black belt, which kept prying eyes from noticing it.

Letting out a huff I pulled at the black cuffs on my wrists uncomfortably, not liking how the black shirt was fitting to my slight curves, emphasizing them and my lean muscles much more than I would've liked.

I never wore such tight clothing before, which was evident when I looked down at myself, my cheeks flushing a bright red in embarrassment.

I looked like a bounty hunter, which according to Sin, was a good thing around these Outer Rim planets.  
Personally, it just reminded me of the Sith more than anything.

'Stop it, you're running the imposing look I worked so hard to build with those childish actions.'

I glance to Sin on my shoulder as he scoffs, clearly displeased.

He was the one to suggest the outfit, and so far, it had worked as planned.  
I look back down in apology.

"Sorry, I just feel uncomfortable. I've never worn such tight clothing before." I reached down and pulled at the edge of my shirt in discomfort, unknowingly stretching the thin fabric across my chest even more as we came to a stop in the main street.

People were bustling all around us, yet drifting around my form as if afraid to bump into me.

Looking down Sin chuckles before glancing away. 'Well, keep messing with that shirt and you might just rip it open.' He glances back, amused. 'You could use that to your advantage as well, though. Shall I teach you how?'

I let go of the shirt, my face turning completely red as I stuttered in shock. "N-No thank you! I'm fine!"

His laughter echoed in my head, clearly amused as he looked away with a smirk in place.

 _Bloody Force! He was having_ way _too much fun with this!_

Face still red I looked around, looking for some sort of clue as to the what this time-line was like.

I couldn't really spot anything that would give me a hint as people went about there business, buying food from stalls and heading about their own ways.

Frowning I headed towards an alley across the small road, hoping to see something as I checked out the city, people somehow managing to part out of my way without making it seem obvious as I went.

Sin watched their reactions closely, grinning as we entered the alley and began winding our way through the streets. 'My, this outfit is working better than expected for you. Its a fitting look.'

I glance towards him, a little irritated since to me it made me look like a Sith more than anything.  
"Don't say that." I say, a bit more sharply than intended. "It's your fault I had to change anyway, I was just fine in my robes."

He raises his brow, clearly amused by my outburst. 'That doesn't stop it from looking good on you, now does it?'

I focused back on the street, forcing my emotions back down as I recited the Jedi mantra in my head once more. Blazes, I was having to do that more than I'd have liked.  
I had to find the Council, fast.

If it was the Dark Side influencing me like my Master had suggested back on Alderaan then they could definitely help.

Tsk.  
This bloody time travel stuff wasn't casting me in a good light, thats for sure.  
Was I always so angry and impulsive?  
No... I don't think I was.

Lost in thought I crossed through several more streets and alleys before a scream stopped me cold, snapping me out of my thoughts. I look down the alley to my side, noticing for the first time how deserted the streets had become.  
I look towards Sin, hoping he could tell where it was since his ears were probably more sensitive than mine.  
He was looking around as well, but looked over and met my eyes as I turned.

"Do you know where that came from? I couldn't pinpoint it."

His tail flicked against my back, his expression unreadable. 'Of course.'

I blinked at him before realizing he wasn't going to elaborate. "And? Where would that be?"

He seemed to study me for a few seconds, almost making me ask again before responding.

'Why do you want to know?'

I shifted my weight to the side and rolled my eyes at that. Was he joking right now? "To help, obviously."

He makes a 'Hmm' noise before looking down the empty street ahead of us. I turn and look too, before glancing back at him.

'And what are you going to do when you get there?' He asks. 'If the person is being attacked, are you going to stop the attackers?' His eyes meet mine, glowing omniously. 'If you had to choose, could you kill them?'

I cross my arms and frown at him, a little irritated myself.  
What the heck was with him all of a sudden?  
It sounded awfully strange to ask those kinds of questions out of the blue like that.  
Actually, if I didn't need him, I would've dropped him then and there for it.

It made me alarmed, for sure.

I shift and begin walking slowly, looking down the side alleys for the one who screamed in case he wouldn't tell me.

"That remains to be seen, Sin. Though I don't have to use violence to stop fights anyway. Master taught me other means of subduing people."

Something shifts in his eyes at this. He remains silent for a moment before chuckling. 'Very well, head straight down the alley to your left then. It's not too far off now.'

His eyes seem to sear into me as he glances my way, sending chills down my spine once more as I went down the alley he said.

I mentally prepared myself. If there were people, then I'd be in my first battle without my Master. I exhaled a shaky breath as I glanced back to Sin. "Thank you."

He glances away, hiding his expression from me. 'Of course.'

That's all I had time to say before we exited into a small plaza placed in the middle of a couple buildings.

Sin was right. It wasn't far off.  
It was here.

And what I saw made me stop cold.


	5. The Reckless One

I clenched my fists as I watched, shock and anger building as I took in what was happening in the plaza before me.  
I couldn't believe what was happening.  
To think, the first kind of people I was to run into in this timeline was the Empire itself.  
Bloody Force, why was I having such bad luck lately?

In the plaza a family of Rodians that looked like they had just came from the spaceport were huddled together on the ground, Imperial troopers were surrounding them and seemed ready to fire as two of the troopers were going through the families bags.

Even worse, directly in front of the family looking very bored stood an officer, hands clasped behind his back as he spoke to them in a monotone voice.  
"Make this easier for everyone. We know you are smuggling information to the rebels under the guise of refugees. Imperial Intellegience has confirmed you meeting with a known rebel smuggler."

My thoughts raced in confusion. Rebels...? Is that what they were calling the Republic now-a-days...?

The male Rodian raises his hands, looked up to the officer as he begged. "Please! You have it wrong! My family has done nothing! Let my wife and child go, I beg of you!"

The officer sneered down at the man, obviously disgusted with him. "Are you saying Imperial Intellegience is wrong?"

One of the troopers walked over to the man at some signal from the officer, slamming him across the face with his blaster rifle. The Rodian let out a cry as he fell back towards his family, his wife clutching at him desperately.

"Nunau!" She cried.

The officer glared at them with sheer disgust written on his face. "Alien scum, you just don't know your place, do you?"

I glared at the officer after he said that.  
One thing sure didn't change. The Empire still knew how to make someone turn against them in a heartbeat. Criminals or no, I was now cheering the family on for more than one reason.

As the officer began to ask the man about the rebels again I let out a huff and glanced towards Sin, hoping for some answers.

"Hey, you're from here right?" I ask.  
He simply raises his brow in question. "This timeline, I mean. Couldn't you tell me more about it? Like who these rebels are?"

Sin looks away a little, his expression thoughtful. 'Actually...'  
Glancing back towards me, he somehow makes a noise between a chuckle and a sigh as his voice replies in my head.

'Im from your timeline as well, Calese. I hitched a ride through time behind you, though it was a delayed following, I admit.' He makes an amused sound as he remembered. 'I managed to even get lost, if you can believe it. Then after what felt like years I was finally able to sense you on that ship and get out of that confusing hell hole.'  
His tail flicked as he seemed to study me.  
'Im honestly shocked you were able to get through in one piece, time traveling isn't even something I can normally do.'

That was truly baffling. Did he say years? But it was instant for me, and I certainly didn't age any, so how come it took him years to get here...? Honestly I didn't even see anything beyond the innitial darkness, but from the sounds of it, he was actually able to see something.  
How was it a confusing hell hole exactly...?

I blink as something dawns on me. Wait, he followed me through time? Some might think that romantic in a way, but that was just down right creepy to me...  
That aside, did he say he had to hitch a ride behind me? What the...?  
Was I dragging a passenger shuttle behind me or something?  
How does that even work...?

I groan as another headache began to appear. Why oh why was I feeling like the Order should've taught me about this stuff... Shouldn't they have already known about all posibilities within the Force anyway...?

Pushing that and my headache aside for later, I focused on something else. From the sounds of it Force creatures couldn't even travel through time normally.  
Which brought forth another question though, what exactly did that make me...?

The word 'Chosen' echoed through my memories, making me shiver as I remembered what those voices from Alderaan had called me.  
I couldn't think about it now, I would have to ask the Council what it meant once I saw them.  
Taking a deep breath I focused back on Sin.

"So you don't know where we are either...?" I ask doubtfully.

He shakes his head. 'It is most unfortunate. I'd only be able to tell you about the past from before our own timeline if we went there, but this is the future, so even I won't be able to tell you much about it without some investigating.'

'Well, thats just great.' I thought grumpily, sighing.

I already knew we were in the future because of that date on the holo-net, but it still didn't reveal anything about what the time period was like right now, and that was what I needed to know.  
I'd have to be careful.

Having no response for his words, I simply nod back in thanks. Guess that meant we were both going into this blind.

''Bloody Force, talk about the blind leading the blind...'' I mutter to myself as I focus back on the plaza.

The officer had suddenly turned away from the begging family when I had looked back to them, and had began straightening his cuffs. He was clearly done playing with them.  
"It seems like they are resisting arrest. Lieutenant, you know what to do."

One of the troopers nods. "Yes sir."

The wife shrieks and grabs at her child as all of the troopers raised their guns, leveling them at the family.

My anger flared, overcoming my hesitance to intervene as I was reminded of my own Master reaching out to me on Alderaan.  
She had been just like that mother.  
Desperate to save her child.

I let out a small growl in fury, gaining the amused look of Sin in the process.  
Those Imperial bastards!  
Their outfits and troopers may look different, but they were still rotten to the core.  
I would not allow this family to die, even if I had to fight these Imperial lowlifes alone.

I stepped forward into view and shouted angrily, my voice echoing around the plaza.

"STOP!"

The officer and troopers look over to me in surprise as I glared from out from under my hood, my cloak billowing at the bottom softly.  
I knew I looked intimidating, but that was the whole point of the outfit in the first place.  
Accompanied by the anger rolling off my tightly coiled muscles, I was honestly glad to have the intimidation factor.  
Maybe they would run and save me the trouble of fighting.

Sin looks between me and the Imperials skeptically from his perch on my shoulder, amusement in his voice as he talks.  
'You sure you want to intervene, Calese? You don't even know what kind of time period we are in yet, and you are already acting so rashly.'

I just turned my glare towards him, gaining an amused chuckle and a 'Very well.' from my new companion.  
I clenched my fists at his strange attitude, pissed for some reason.  
What kind of question was that?!  
Of course I was going to intervene! They were about to murder a family in cold-blood, and even if they were criminals, that was too far!  
All my Masters teachings flooded into my mind at once, drawing me to help the family before me.

The officer, unaware of the conversation that had just transpired between me and Sin, simply looks my black-clad figure up and down warily as he clasps his hands behind his back once more. "And you are...?"

I glare back and cross my arms over my chest, not liking the spike of fear and the question 'Is she another Sith?' that had projected through the Force from the guy.  
I was not a damn sith spit! Why doesn't he just believe I'm a bounty hunter like everyone else!  
I could hear Sin chuckling at my inner dialog, but I simply ignored him as I responded to the officer with venom in my voice.  
"An upset citizen."

Sin suddenly stops chuckling and makes a startled noise in disappointment, clearly not happy with what I chose to say.  
'Why not tell him you are a Jedi while you are at it?' He mutters. 'I'm sure he'd listen to your objection just as strongly either way.'

I simply ignored Sins comment, not wanting to get distracted as the officer seemed to visibly relax in front of me, his worry over my identity gone.  
"Ah, I see. And do you plan on trying to interfer with Imperial business, citizen?"

I chuckle despite myself, "No."

The officer nods in approval. "I see, then- "

"I'm not going to try." I interupt the man, my body relaxing itself into a fighting stance as I slowly extended my arm a little to my side. "I AM going to interfer with Imperial business."

Sin chuckles as he hops down onto a crate in the alley behind me, giving me room.

The officer looked shocked at first, then outraged. "Then you leave me no choice, lieutenant, arrest that woman at once!"

"Yes sir!" four troopers began heading my way alongside the lieutenant.

I inhaled slowly, closing my eyes as the woman Rodian screamed for me to run.

'There is no passion, there is serenity.'  
As that one thought echoed throughout my mind, time seemed to slow down along side my heart.

-One second-  
Dirt crunched under the troopers boots as they came closer.

-Two seconds-  
A trooper by the Rodian woman hit her with his rifle. "Shut it, alien scum!"  
The child yells in distress as she falls over.

-Three seconds-  
I exhaled slowly, the troopers were almost upon me.

-Four seconds-  
'FOCUS' echoed in my head as I pulled the Force to me.

-Five seconds-  
My eyes snapped open as the Force flooded into me, screaming with the urge to be used.  
With a pull, I called my Masters lightsaber into my outstretched hand, igniting it with a hiss.

'FOCUS.' The Force whispered.

The troopers stopped aproaching and made noises of surprise as the officers eyes widened.  
Everyone was focused on my Masters green lightsaber.

I was only focused on them.

"S-Sir! Its a Jedi!"

The officer stumbled back as I unclasped the cloaks silver clasp by my neck, letting it flutter to the ground behind me.  
Rather ominiously in their eyes.

"W-What are you waiting for?!" The officer shouts. "Shoot her!"

The officer turned and ran as all the troopers turned towards me and opened fire, the family taking that chance to flee down an alley as well.

Sand kicked up as some shot and hit the ground around me, unintentionally giving me cover as I deflected a couple shots back, taking out three of the troopers that had been aproaching me with little effort on my part.

I couldn't help but frown a little.  
Was this really the Empire? I mean, clearly they weren't from my timeline, but to make such a mistake facing even a padawan as myself was just...

Shrugging mentally over their mistake, I used the sand cover as a chance to jump high into the air with the Force, making the sun glare into the troopers helmet visors as they tried to look up and follow my movement.

I smirked despite myself as they shot into the air and missed.

Man their shooting skills had gotten horrible, they were actually making this pretty fun. And I never had fun fighting troopers before.

Flipping with a new found excitement I came down in the middle of the group that was once standing around the Rodian family and sent a Force push out around me, shoving sand and troopers alike away with a loud 'boom' of golden energy.

They all flew out and slammed into the buildings surrounding the plaza, a cracking sound coming from most as they crumpled to the ground, unmoving.

I blinked and looked towards them a little shocked.  
Oops...  
I hit them too hard...

With a quick wave of Force energy I felt for their life signatures as I quickly stood and deflected a couple more blasts from the last two remaining troopers that I had left by the alley entrance.

The Force washed back into me with a warm feeling.

Good. They were still alive, just wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

Forcing myself to calm down I focused strictly on taking the other two out quickly.  
Knowing most cowardly officers, that guy from before would be back, and with more troopers.  
Even worse, a Sith.  
Well, if there was one here, that is.

I hate to admit it again, but Sin was right, I really should've made sure of what this time period was like before showing the Empire my presence.  
What if I ruined the Treaty due to my actions...?

After this, I was going to have to find another Imperial, preferably alone, and see if I could mind trick them for some information.

With a burst of Force speed I closed the gap between myself and the last two troopers, gaining another sound of surprise from them before I spun and kicked one in the side of the head, sending him into his partner as they both flew into the side of a building with a loud cracking sound.

I groan out loud as I notice the cracks that had formed in the buildings wall itself.  
Bloody Force! Why did my fighting skills have to suck so bad...?  
I really had no restraint at all... I never had a problem with it personally, but... according to my Master and everyone at the Temple, that was a necessary thing to have for a Jedi.

Looking around at the still yet groaning troopers I lowered my kicking leg guilty-like.  
I definitely had to work on my control.  
Master always got on to me for not being able to control how hard I hit or threw people when I was Force enhanced, and I could just picture her scolding down at me like old times for doing something like this.

Turning away from the scene in the plaza with a sigh, I de-activated my Masters saber and clipped it back onto my belt before walking over and picking up my cloak, throwing it back over my shoulders as Sin chuckles and jumps down from his crate.

'I must say, that was quite impressive.' His voice was practically purring with amusement.

I would've been surprised he wasn't hit, but after seeing the troopers aim personally... I let out another sigh.  
Yeah, it wasn't really surprising they missed him either.

I frown as he walks over and jumps up on my shoulder, allowing me to pull my hood up over my face before settling down closer to me. He always seemed to like being close for some reason, it never really bothered me, so I never asked why.  
Though to my Master and the other Jedi, it might've been disconcerting to see.  
"I'm not impressive though, not at all." I say with a sigh. "I mean, did you see their aim?"

I shook my head as I proceeded back down the alley we had come down earlier, wanting to put some distance between me and this very comprimised position as I continued.  
"Honestly, I felt so bad for them. Do you think they'll let me give them a few pointers next time? It doesn't seem fair if I win that easily..."

He makes a noise, amusement traveling into my mind from his. 'Normally, I dont much care for fairness, but- '  
I glance at him as he chuckles.  
'I'd have to agree with you. At their skill level, they won't be any fun to play with at all.'

I raise my brow at that, refusing to look away from him as I found myself amused as well. He wanted them to have some pointers for a different reason, but it was nice to see we agreed on something at least.

I chuckle as I pull my hood down a little more. "Well, one things for certain," He locks eyes with me. "Whatever time period we're in, I don't think it'll be much of a threat to us, so finding the Council should be easy enough.''

He makes a sound in agreement as we merge into a bigger street filled with people. 'Indeed, it would seem so, little Calese.'

I raise my brow in amusement. Really...?  
"Little Calese? I'm not a kid you know."

He simply looks back with a grin. 'Compared to me, you very much are, little Calese.'

I roll my eyes at this and bend the Force around us, masking us from view as best as possible.  
"Hey now, don't go saying interesting stuff about your age old man, or I'll get attached." I say in a joking manner, smiling at him.

His tail flicks against my back as he chuckles once more. 'Oh, we certainly won't be wanting that. It would be most unfortunate.'

I simply grin in amusement at the playful batter and focus back in front of us, keeping an eye out for Imperial troops as I cut through another alley.

'Say, little Calese, what are you going to do if your precious Council is unable to help you?' Sin asks suddenly.

I blink, a little shocked to be asked that out of the blue.  
That...  
Was a very good question.

So far, Sin was the only who seemed to know anything, as sparce as his knowledge was at the moment, he even came from my own time-line, which honesty, comforted me in a very bizarre way.

If even the Council from this timeline couldn't help, then...

I lowered my face, hiding it in the shadows of my hood as I thought.  
If it came down to me choosing, could I really side with a creature attached to the Dark Side over them...? Even if it was Sin, who had some knowledge...?

Troubled now, I glance to Sin before focusing back on the road and people ahead.  
"Don't... Don't ask me that, I-... I don't know yet..."

I drifted into silence after that as we made our way through the city, avoiding the Impirial patrols now out looking for me.

I didn't know what I was going to do if that ever happened...  
I could only hold on to my belief that they would know something.

'If there was even a Council left...' A dark thought mused.

I forced my mind to stop thinking about it as that thought came into my head. No. There had to be. It was near impossible to destroy the Order, the Sith had tried for a long time before I ever joined in my own time-line, so they definitely had too be.  
Taking a shaky breath I recited the Jedi mantra in my head once more as I bit my lip, working to dispel my doubts.

I was unaware that on my shoulder, Sin was smirking, his eyes lit with an eary glow as his mind was still connected to mine, hearing my inner musings without permission.

'Things are going to get fun...' He thought to himself with a chuckle. 'Very much so...'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Several miles away, located in the small outpost on tattoine, an officer stood in front of the holo-terminal in his office, waiting for his call to be connected as he squeezed his hands behind his back nerviously.  
He was sweating profusily, but that tended to happen to everyone when they had to get in contact with Lord Vader himself.

Bloody hells! Why did a surviving Jedi have to show up on his planet?! He thought angrily.

Suddenly the com made a beeping sound as it connected.

The mans already rod-straight back strained itself to become even straighter as it tensed in fear as Lord Vader's image casts itself above the table.

The man somehow manages to bow low as he speaks. "My Lord, I am sorry to disturb you, but something of great importance has came up."  
He stayed bowed, not wishing to anger Lord Vader as his mechanical breathing echoed through the room.

Finally, after a few minutes of the officer sweating, he spoke.  
"What is it? You better not be wasting my time."

The man hesitated before straightening and clasping his hands behind his back once more. "Of course not, my Lord. I would never dare to do such a thing."

The man swallowed, filling the room with only Vader's imposing breathing before the man continued. "I have discovered something you will be most interested to hear about, my Lord."

Vader is quiet before responding, making the officer sweat even more. "And what is it that you have deemed so important for me to hear?"

The man swallowed, bracing himself for the infamous Force choke to come if his answer wasn't satisfactory for the Dark Lord.  
"Well, my Lord, it seems there is a Jedi here."

Vader is quiet for a few more minutes, surprised over the fact a Jedi had revealed themselves after so long, the officer unable to tell this as Vader gave no sign of movement.  
Suddenly Vader focus's on the man, making him all but squirm as his mechanical voice echoed omniously through the room.

"Tell me everything."


	6. The Coming Storm

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the Super Star Destroyer Executor as his men in the trenches typed in the cordinance he had given them and prepared to enter hyperspace.  
His face-plate hiding well the fact that he was frowning as he quietly focused on the Force.

There.  
Pulsing from the planet Tattoine was one of the brightest Force lights he had seen in years.

It was a promising hunt, for sure, but something seemed off to him.

Why was this female Jedi making an appearence now? To have managed to stay hidden for so long with that powerful of a Force signature just to reveal herself on that Outer-Rimmed planet was quite puzzling for him, he had to admit.

Did she think to actually challenge him, and this was an invitation to fight?

He closed his eyes in concentration.  
No... that did not feel right to him.

He delved deeper into the Force as the Super Star Destroyer jumped into hyperspace, feeling around the Light Side presence more thoroughly without getting close enough to reveal himself as stars streaked by outside the bridges viewports.

He had to be cautious with this one, the events surrounding her discovery was most troubling in its simplicity.

His eyes suddenly flashed open in surprise as he notices something for the first time.

Her Force presence.  
It wasn't a refined pool of Light Side energy like all the previous Jedi he had met so far.  
In fact, it felt strangely simular to a different presence he was all too familiar with.

She was a padawan.  
Her Force energy wasn't fully controlled yet, in fact, it actually felt quite wild.

More surprised than he would admit or show, Vader turns suddenly and begins walking to the bridge door, gaining the attention of the commander that was in charge of the bridge, as he was expecting Lord Vader to stay there until they had arrived at their destination as he usually did when hunting Jedi.

"S-Sir-?" He began hesitantly.

Vader interrupts the man, wanting to go to his chambers immediately to think about his new found discovery some more without interruptions and the Emperor's spies watching him.

"Inform me the moment we arrive, commander. I have important matters to attend too."

The bridge door hissed open then shut as Vader left, surprising the commander and many others on the deck.

They knew Lord Vader had never spoke that way before when hunting a Jedi.  
The Jedi's death was always the only important thing to him during such times.

Everyone glanced towards each other in confusion.

What could possibly be more important to him at the moment than that?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I could feel Sin's emotions seep into my mind as I tried desperately to meditate in this abandoned home we were currently hiding in, and it irked me greatly.

We had evaded the patrols out looking for us all day, but then a sandstorm had blown in before nightfall, forcing us to seek shelter here for a bit and stopping any progress of gaining information from an Imperial like I had hoped.  
Which was frustrating in and of itself.

Seriously, it wouldn't be too soon for me if I was able to get off this sand covered planet.  
I didn't like this kind of sand, it was gritty and overbearing, to say the least.

So, here I was, sitting on the floor with my cloak circled around me and hood down, trying to meditate and focus myself like my Master had taught me for what seemed like the hundreth time.  
Yet I was finding it very hard to do so.

Sin most definitely being part of the reason.

With a mental sigh I frown a little and peer over to Sin, who was laying on an empty crate in front of me as he looked around the place with a bored expression.

My voice echoed in annoyance throughout the room as I spoke.

"Would you mind? It's hard enough to focus over here without you pouring your emotions into my head like that."

I was clearly irritated, which seemed to amuse him as he intentionally chuckled inside my mind. 'Oh? Why is that? I thought all you Jedi were good at this kind of thing.' He wiggles his clawed fingers at me mockingly. 'Focusing for peace and all that, yes?'

Wait... 'Did he seriously just mock everyone in the Order right in front of me...?' I thought, a little bit of anger and disbelief evident on my face.  
The answer was revealed when he smirked at me, baring fangs in a self-amused kind of way.

'Why that little...!' I thought angrily before forcing myself to take a calming breath.  
I couldn't become any more emotional then I already was, otherwise I would never be able to meditate properly.

I clench my fists on my knees, forcing my building anger into the Force as I responded calmly. "Well generally, yes. But I'm a padawan, I still have difficulties at times." I give him a pointed look. "Especially if others are distracting me."

He makes an amused sound before looking towards the door that lead outside to my left, his tail somehow flicking in a teasing manner. 'Oh yes, I can quite tell.'

I unknowingly glare at him.  
He sure did turn into an ass when he was bored, which was majorly disconcerting for our future travels together.

Deciding to ignore him I simply close my eyes and called the Force gently to me.  
If I could focus enough then I could probably get some information about this timeline from the Force itself, and that would definitely save me from having to use 'mind tricks' on people.

I grimace a little at the thought.

I was told I had great potential when it came to connecting with the minds of others, but I was disgusted with it every time I had to use it.  
Honestly I sucked at phrasing questions right when doing it anyway, so someone like me shouldn't even be allowed to use it at all in my opinion.  
I was still trained in it at the Temple though, Masters orders, no matter how much I protested.

I slowly let out a breath as my mind began to calm, Sin surprisingly quiet for once as the Force began sending strange feelings into me, making me frown in concentration.  
What was it...?  
A flash of light shot into my mind, startling me.

Sin looked at me curiously as I jumped, surprise clearly written on my face.

What the-? Was the Force trying to give me information on this timeline after all?  
It seemed urgent enough, so I reached out to the Force a little more, aware of the fear I was holding towards it after the incident on Alderaan, but I pushed the fear aside, wanting answers too desperately to worry about it at the moment.

Words flash into my mind.  
My brow creases as I focus on the words that practically seared themselves into my mind. "Hey..." I speak out loud hesitantly.

I open my eyes and glance at Sin to see that he had been staring at me the whole time, curiousity making his tail twitch to the side every little bit as he watched me.  
'A little creepy there buddy...' I think as I fake cough awkwardly into my hand and glance away from Sin for a moment, looking back as I begin to speak.

"Um, do you know of a... Vader...?" My voice drops off at the end as I frown, not sure if I got it right.

I saw the part that said Galactic Empire clearly, even though it didn't really elaborate on it, but the other words didn't come in that brightly lit, leaving me a little confused.

His tail flicks against the crate as he raises a brow, seeming skeptical yet amused at the same time. 'Refrigerator?'

I shake my head knowing he misheard, much to my own amusement as I can't help but to grin a little. "No no, a... Darth Vader...?"  
A nod my head in approval, certain I got it right this time.  
"Yeah, a Darth Vader. The Force tells me its a guy, if that helps."

Sin is silent for a moment in thought as I watch him, a little hopeful he might know at least something about him.  
'Hmm... can't say that I do with my current Force connection being so low, I can't get any kind of help from the collective Dark Side. But one thing's certain, if it's a Darth, then- '

"He's a Sith." I finish for him. He nods before looking at me quizically. I shift a little under his gaze as he seems to study me again.

'Indeed. Though I'm surprised the Force is even telling you such. It's hard to believe the Force would tell you something thats critical to this exact timeline without express permission from the Ones who command it.'

I blink a little in confusion. "What do you mean, command it? Are you talking about Force sensitives?"

He begins to shake his head before catching himself and glancing away in hesitation, like he's thinking on how much to tell me. "Well...' He mutters quietly.  
He seems to become lost in thought, an idea to test me a bit coming into his mind as I frown at his silence.

'Yes, I could certainly...' He muses darkly to himself. 'Perhaps I can see just how much she trusts my word on things...'  
He chuckles darkly inside his own mind at his plan as I simply stare in confusion, not sure what he's thinking about but knowing it had something to do with the last question I asked.

I got the feeling if I pushed for answers he wouldn't tell me anything though, so I followed my instincts and quietly waited on the floor for him to tell me, like I would when my own Master would debate to teach me the new techniques that I asked for.

Yet inside my mind I was practically strangling him and yelling at him to tell me what he was hiding, but I kept my thoughts locked down tight so he couldn't see that lovely play going on in my mind.

He nods to himself as he makes a small noise, seeming to come to a decision, focusing on me once more as he began to speak with a serious tone.  
'No, not exactly Sith or Jedi. Listen padawan, you mustn't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not even your Jedi friends, got it?'  
I nod a little hesitantly, not sure if I wanted to hear it now.  
What in the blazes was so important he'd turn so serious all of a sudden? Did I even truly want to know? No... not really...

More importantly though, should I interrupt and protest to his calling me padawan...?  
He may have just called me padawan objectively since that is what I was, but it reminded me of the Sith from Alderaan again, and I certainly didn't want that cold feeling to come back into my mind from such thoughts.

Sin smiles approvingly at my nod and began speaking once more, not giving me a chance to speak what was on my mind as his voice snaps me out of my own thoughts and focuses me onto what he was saying.

'You see Calese,' He begins. 'The Force has two beings that represent it in its whole. For the side you are training in there is a woman known as the Winged Goddess, and she is the incarnation of the Light Side itself.' My eyes widen as he continues.

'Likewise for the Dark Side, there is a man known as the Fanged God who wields that raging beast, and he has powers beyond even the most powerful Sith.'

He chuckles to himself as if he found it amusing to have to speak of it in such a way, but I don't pay any mind to the weirdness of it as shock and excitement began to course through me from what he said.

There was literally such beings?! And they were pretty much the Force itself?!

I was in awe for a moment before a thought occurs to me.

"Um, but what about the middle?" I fidget as his eyes locked onto mine sharply at my question. "Ah, I mean, what about the Force that is neutral? When I would meditate in the Temple I would always feel this huge portion of the Force that seemed nuetral to the fightings of the Light and Dark side, so who rules that?"

He quickly surpresses a wave of fury at the question of who ruled it, managing to keep his emotions out of the Force, yet not my mind, which made me tense, ready to dart out of his way if he acted on that terribly heavy feeling that seemed ready to lash out in an instant.

He huffs and turns his face away, glaring at the door as he spoke with a silent fury.  
'An old man who thinks he can control the Fanged God whenever he feels like it. But he doesn't have long to live, so you shouldn't worry yourself about him.'

I sit there in silence, not daring to break his concentration, least he lose control over his thinly veiled fury.

I was a little shocked that he got so angry about such a simple question. There had to be a reason for his anger, surely?

Well...

He was a creature of the Dark Side, so if that Fanged God was like his leader or something, then it made sense he would be mad with that 'old man', as Sin called him.  
After all the old guy was trying to control someone Sin may very well see as a Master, and I could certainly understand that reaction.

It was something similar to what happened to me and my own Master after all.

I let out a sigh and look away from the ball of fury that was now Sin.

Well, I wasn't going to ask anymore about those Force beings, thats for sure.  
It all sounded extremely complicated for some reason, it felt like he was just giving me as straight forward of an answer as he could without the boring -and probably gruesome- details over them.  
Which I did feel grateful for, cause I never liked the political talks, and whatever was happening with those beings sounded awfully like the confusing politics where everything had to end dirty for everyone involved.

Even if the solution for everything was easy and right in front of their eyes.

Yeah, it was too much for me at the moment.  
I already had this whole time traveling stuff to deal with anyway.

I sigh as I focus back on Sin, not really knowing what to do with him now.  
How was I going to distract Sin from his bad mood? Should I even be trying?  
My Masters teachings spoke of compassion in my mind, tempting me to do so even though I felt awkward about it.

I did want answers earlier, but now that he was glaring the door to death and refusing to look at me, I was feeling extremely guilty for bringing up what seemed like bad memories for him.

Well, I was only ever good at rambling it seemed, so maybe do that...?  
I sigh again in frustration.  
Geez, I was so not good with this whole cheering people up stuff. My Master usually handled that part, especially after I made a little girl cry my first time at trying it.  
Ah... maybe...?  
I smile a little as a possible solution comes to mind.  
Yeah! I'll just answering that previous statement of his and distract him with my weirdness all in one go!

A little nervious but determined I clear my throat with a clearly fake cough, making Sin glance at me with irritation as I began to speak.

"Well uh, about that statement before, the one where you said you were surprised about the Force answering me?" My voice seemed awfully high pitched, revealing my anxiety about talking, but I ignored it, drawing an amused look from Sin as I kept going.  
"I was told by the Council when I was first brought into the Order that I had a unique relationship with the Force, one they had never seen before."

I smile a little and look away as memories begin to surface. "Ever since I was a child, the Force would always talk to me in a way. It would... teach me things. I knew of the Force and its specifics long before I was ever found on my homeworld by the Jedi and assigned to my Master." I grin a little sheepishly. "So yeah, I'm definitely a weird one."

I raised my hand and pushed my shifting hair back behind my ear as I look back up at him, feeling at peace after remembering the times I would spend in the flower meadows just listening to the Force as a child.

My thoughts come to a halt suddenly as realization dawns on me.

Ah, Force!  
I was supposed to be diverting his attention right now, not zoning out in memories!

Smacking myself mentally I focus my attention back on Sin, letting out a sound of surprise as I find him staring at me.

Sin was simply studying me with a strange look in his eye, almost seeming to be weary of something before he shook his head a little and grined, a genuine look of something I couldn't quite discern lighting his eyes before he spoke.

'So you've always been special then...' His voice held approval, which made me squirm for some reason. 'Im deeply regretful that we couldn't have met sooner, little Calese.'

Something in his eyes made me want to put some distance between us, but I suppressed the urge as I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly, feeling my fingers slide through my hair easily as I looked towards the boarded up window by the door.

"Er- thats okay, really." I give a small nervous laugh.  
"Besides, I'm sure once we get done with this whole time-traveling adventure together you'll be happy to be done with me."

I risk a glance his way as he slowly gives a predatory smile, his tail moving leisurely like a loth-cats.

'Hmm, I highly doubt that.' He says in a strange tone that sends chills down my spine.

Everything seemed to stutter for a moment at his words.  
Er- wait- no- what-?  
I was beyond flustered, but then my body seemed to suddenly feel like it was surrounded by dark tendrils wraping their way around me as my eyes widened.

My mind practically slammed to a stop as it recognized the predator look on his face.  
I was pretty sure in that moment I was the prey.  
I suddenly felt like a kid again as one of those dark tendrils seemed to brush by my mind, scaring me in a way that I had only felt when in the presence of that Sith on Alderaan.

I squeezed my eyes shut and fought to push the fear away from me.

I knew it was Sin pushing emotions at me for probably some sort of amusement value or something, making me growl a little at him as I opened my eyes and glared into his. My arm lowering back to my knee as I concentrated.

"What do you think you're doing, Sin?"

He simply watches me in silence, a battle of minds going on inside my head as we stared at each other.  
It was very hard to sit still in the first place, but then he shoved a strong wave of fear out of nowhere at me, making a choking noise come from me as I began to feel like I was drowning.

His mind was overpowering mine.

After a few more moments of mental struggling, our eyes locked, I began to get the feeling that he wasn't using as much force as he could have on me.  
A sliver of confusion seeped into my mind, making me hesitate for a moment.

Was he going easy on me-...?

My thoughts suddenly halt and crumble in pain as another sudden burst of forced fear came crashing into my mind, way stronger than anything before it.

With a mental squeak -that I would later deny doing- I rushed up from my meditating position and all but ran to the door with my cloak billowing behind me in my rush, clicking it to open in my panic to distance myself from him, not thinking about the storm at all as I gasped for air.

Stars and a heated breeze greeted my face, revealing the storm to be gone as I sighed in relief.  
Thank the Force it was over already, I was acting on prey-like instincts when I ran over here...  
Uh, speaking of which... I really felt too shaky to confront him on it at the moment, so hopefully he stayed away from me for a bit...

No such luck as he speaks coldly into my mind, making me wince as his words seem to scrape across my raw nerves within.

'...You know, you shouldn't let anything distract you when fighting someone within your mind, not even your own hesitation over the person you're fighting with.'  
I could feel his eyes staring at me in an analyzing way.  
'That could be very dangerous for you.'

My hands trembled a little as I glanced towards Sin briefly before looking forward again, Ignoring his words as I took a shakey breath and gave a fake smile. Like I knew the storm was gone all along and spoke cheerfully, trying to dislodge the feeling of prey-like fear I had felt in that moment because of him.

"Well, the storm must've stopped while we were talking, so I guess now we can go get some more information before patrols pick back up."  
My voice ringed cheerfully false even in my own ears, I just hoped he couldn't tell as well.

I knew I could just as easily ask the Force for more information as I meditated, but I couldn't be shut up in the room with him at the moment, I needed to get some fresh air and clear my head so I could calm back down.

Besides I had a feeling he was greatly amused whenever he managed to get a reaction from a person, so I had to act as normal as possible.  
I mean... I wasn't giving a reaction to it, was I...?  
I took another calming breath and focused on the stars.

Geez, what was wrong with him anyway? Did he enjoy messing with peoples heads when he was bored? Or was he testing me in a way?  
'Probably both' I thought, not amused in the least. He was a Dark Side creature after all, I was going to have to be way more careful around him from now on-...

My body tenses as I hear him chuckle, dark amusement rolling off into my mind from his as he jumped down from the crate he was on and made his way towards me and the door.

I wanted to run so bad, but I kept myself in the doorway and smiled cheerfully up to the stars like my life depended on it.

Oh Bloody Force! He wasn't buying it, was he?!

I almost squeaked out loud when I felt him jump onto my shoulder, but instead I stayed looking forward, my heart beating a little too rapidly as I unconsciously stared the people down that were coming out of their homes with a 'HELP ME YOU FOOLS!' look, making them feel scared as they quickly scurried down the road or simply shut their doors again, clearly not coming out now that I was there.

I couldn't help but frown at the peoples strange behavior since I didn't know why they were doing it. Was that some sort of custom on this world after a storm?  
It was certainly a weird one...

Sin chuckles, shifting closer so his face was against my ear in an almost cuddling way. I could feel the intense warmth coming off of him as he voice seemed to drip honey in his amusement.

'Easy there padawan, you are going to scare away all the natives with that look.'

I pull my hood up over my face in a hurry, forcing Sin back to his normal position on my shoulder as I tried to hide my embarrassed face, his laughter not making it any easier to stop the flush of red.

Well, he didn't take my attempt of senselessly running from him the wrong way, yet...  
He still somehow took it the wrong way!  
And now he was going to take any chance he got to get that prey-like reaction from me again, I just knew it!

I groaned mentally as I began walking down the road, ignoring Sin's laughter in my head as I tried my best to control my emotions.

One part of me was furious and wanted to grab my Masters lightsaber and slice him up and be done with him for good, and another just wanted to knock him off my shoulder and run for it.  
The thoughts of both predator and prey coursed through my mind, amusing Sin all the more, I'm sure.

But I couldn't think about stuff like that right now, all these emotions channeling through me at once was making me a bit panicked, so I forcefully sent them out into the Force.  
Embarrassment, anger, confusion, and loss over what to do disappearing in an instant.

Those thoughts were making my fingers twitch as I calmed myself as I was taught, much to Sin's continued amusement.

'My my little Calese,' He said as his chuckling died down to just thick amusement trickling down the mind link. 'It seems like I'm starting to get to you a bit.'

I hung my face further. "Not likely. You just surprised me back there is all."

I expected him to laugh again, but his amusement suddenly stops to a flare of heated emotion that I couldn't discern, making me wince at the pain in my head and come to a stop in middle of the road as his claws dug into my shoulder.

"Gah! What the Bloody Force are you doing?!" I shout, irritated.

I turn my head to glare at him, but he's looking straight up at the star filled sky in concentration. I've never seen that look on him before, so I quickly look up as well, seeing nothing as my brow furrows.  
"Sin-...?"

His eyes suddenly snap down drawing me to look down as well and meet his eyes, silencing me as they seemed to glow brighter than ever with that heated emotion from before that I couldn't discern.

'We need to leave, now.' His voice held no room for argument, but I was super confused by his behavior.

"What are you talking about? Are you okay?" I ask, confusion coating my voice heavily.

He glares back up at the stars in irritation, his tail flicking madly against my back with tension. 'This is no time for fifty questions, girl.'

"But I didn't-..." I start before being interrupted.

'We need to leave this planet, fast.' Sin growled out. 'A storm is coming.'

I looked to the sky once more, more confused than ever.  
Was another storm coming so soon? We could just go back and hide if it was, there was no need to leave the entire planet for it.

'Bloody Hells just do as I say girl!' he snaps inside my head suddenly, making me jump.

'I believe that Vader guy you mentioned before has discovered you. I can feel the Dark Side focusing and pressing in on you in an unnatural way, padawan. And he is certainly not one to be taken lightly.'

He turns then, meeting my shocked gaze with one filled with equal determination.

'If you want to live, you better do as I say, and fast.'

I could sense the truth in his words, as much as I wanted him to be wrong.

With a hesitant nod to him I broke out into a dead run towards the spaceport, hoping I could find a ship to hitch a ride on fast enough before this 'Darth whatever' guy came.

Sin was right, I could sense it now that I knew what I was looking for.  
A storm was certainly coming.  
But it was a storm of the Dark Side nature.

'Bloody Force!' I cursed to myself. 'Where was all my good luck when I needed it?!'


	7. To Watch One's Steps

Vader sat in his meditation chamber in his room aboard the ship, deep in thought as he could sense them getting closer to Tattoine.

He was thinking about the girl still, for she was a great mystery to him.  
Indeed, It was certainly strange, that she had found out he was sensing for her shortly after he started studying her through the Force a little while back.

But what was even stranger, was that after she noticed him it had felt like the Dark Side had started to shroud her presence from him before the Light, which had quickly followed suit.

Could she possibly control both?  
Or was there someone watching over her that the Troopers never saw?  
Someone who could control the Dark Side?

Either way, he would quickly eliminate any witnesses or potential protectors of the girl, and capture her for himself.  
He had great expectations for the girls future.

The thought came to him after much deliberation.  
He could tell that something was different about the girl, she had great potential within the Force, it would certainly have been a waste to not exploit this opportunity while he had it.

Yes...

If he could manage to turn her to the Dark side then he could kill his Master, and start a new Galactic Order.  
A new reign could begin, one of his own making.

But one thing was still bothering him about what he had sensed.

If someone was with her who could control the Dark Side, then why didn't they try to turn the girl, who was the brightest light he'd ever seen in years?

It was a one of the many questions about the girl he still couldn't find an answer for.  
But no matter.  
He would get answers soon enough.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sooo... here's the plan. Okay, several, actually. We can pay a group of smugglers to smuggle us out, or we can sneak on a ship thats heading out anyway." I glance towards sin. "Sound good?"

He was sitting on the crate I was currently hiding behind, and he did not seem amused.  
Not that I was trying to amuse him, but he appearently thought I was anyway.

'Lovely plan, padawan.' He scoffs sarcastically. 'Why, you might as well run up to their blasters willingly.' He gestures in front of us with his claws. 'Please, feel free to lead the way.'

I huffed in annoyance and glared at him.

He was talking about the dozens of Imperial troopers that had surrounded the spaceport before we even got here last night.  
It was morning now, and we were still in hiding.

It was like they knew we were coming, which made me think this Darth Vader guy on his way had something to do with it.

Did he notice we sensed him earlier? And ordered the Imperials here to prevent anyone from leaving?  
Could he possibly even know what I looked like as well...?

It was worrying, for sure, to think he knew what I looked like. But I had to think of all possibilities here so we could escape successfully.  
Before he got here, preferably.

And what was Sin doing to help? Being a critical jerk of every plan I suggested. Seriously, what was his plan then? Take the Darth on directly? Cause he already said that he was dangerous, and Im sure I was no match for him from what I could sense in the Force.

"Well then, what's YOUR plan?" I ask with emphasis, layering my displeasure over his constant disagreement with my plans over my words.

He simply glances back at me, raising his brow line in a 'really?' kind of way before turning back to watch the Imperials.  
'Well for one, we certainly couldn't pay for a smuggler like you suggest.'

I frown. "Why not?"

His tail flicks as he waves his clawed hand with seemingly little worry. 'Well I don't know about you, but I didn't pack my credit stick along for this Time-Traveling adventure of ours.'

I open my mouth to make a snide comment back, then hesitate. Oh...  
He was right of course, I didn't have any credits.  
I must've forgot with everything thats happened. I certainly wasn't thinking on my feet like I normally did after that mental battle with Sin, and that worried me. Greatly.

I frown more deeply in thought. "Okay then... surely you have a plan by now though. You've been sitting there since we got here last night." I shift forward a little and got closer towards his shoulder in curiosity. "You do, don't you?"

A small smirk began forming as he turned to face me. 'Oh? Are you asking me for my help?'

"Within reason, possibly..." I say with skepticism.

He chuckles and stands. 'Then it's easy.'

"Oh?" I say, a little hopeful.

His smirk turned completely fanged as he jumped down from the crate and began casually trotting towards the spaceport and the troops.  
'Just kill them all and take an Imperial improved shuttle off of this planet. Simple.'

I was silent for a moment as it seemed to finally click. Then I hurriedly stood up in panic. "W-wait! I can't do that!"

He rolled his eyes at that and glances back. 'Don't worry, I'll help you this time. It'll be like taking candy from a padawan.' He stops as he realizes what he just said. 'Er... you know what I mean.'

If I wasn't freaking out so bad I would've found that last part a little shocking, but I was in full panic mode. Again.

"That's not what I meant! I can't just go over there and kill them all, that's wrong!"

He's silent for a moment as he stares at me before nodding his head, seeming to understand.  
'Ah, of course. You're training to be a weak minded Jedi after all.'

I sigh in relief, glad he was understanding for once. "Yes-..." I hesitate. Wait what did he just call-... "Wait- wha-..." I speak up, just to be silenced again as he interrupts me.

'Don't worry padawan, I'll do you a favor this time and take care of them myself.' He starts walking again as I stare after him in shock. 'We'll work on that hesitancy of yours later.'

He was really going to-...!

My Masters words echoed in my head once more, driving my teachings in with a resounding thud alongside my heartbeat, chasing away my hesitancy with determination.

I certainly couldn't let him kill them all, not when we could try other ways.

I ran after him, closing the distance fast. "Sin! Don't you dare-...!"

I reach for him just as he turns around with great speed and jumps towards me, earning a yelp of surprise from me as I felt him slam into my face.  
I fell to the ground with a gasping thud sound from the force that he knocked me over with.  
I was surprised. I didn't expect him to have that much speed and strength for his... well, size.

Now I had a feeling that he could've taken them all just like he said, even without my help.

That was a scary thought for some reason.

But why did he knock me down...?

I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I had closed as he quickly jumped to my chest with a growl that sent shivers down my spine.

"U-uh, Sin...?" What the...

Then it hit me.  
Waves of cold, and fear, leaving me sweating and breathing heavily as I quickly sat up, knocking Sin to my legs.

"What the Force is that?!" I grabbed my head as my vision swam.

He glances to me with concern, unnoticed by me as I couldn't see straight, as he spoke with urgency.

'Bloody Hells, we are to late padawan. Vader is here, I can feel it.' Sin growled out, doing little to conceal his rage.

I could tell he was not happy about the fact that we didn't leave when we had the chance.

Though with the dread I was feeling, neither was I.  
Maybe I should've just let him take them out sooner...  
No! No... I couldn't have, thats against everything I was taught...

It was a little shocking, to feel how strongly fear could make me think the normally unthinkable.  
Did everyone feel this way when facing this Vader guy...?

If so, I was in some deep bantha fodder.

I wished now more than ever my Master was here, she'd always been a calm and directing force for me. I never swayed from my believes when she was here.

Time seemed to slow as a thought crossed my mind.  
But maybe... they weren't mine to begin with...?

No, that was the fear talking, I needed to snap out of it.

I took a calming breath and refocused on Sin, who was looked like he was looking around for something.

"If... If thats him already, then how are we to get off planet now? Can we just make a run for it? Or hide and wait him out?" Sin focuses on me once more. "I mean, we could definitely hide somewhere on this planet, and wait for awhile. He'll think we've already left."

He hopped off my legs to the ground beside me with a irritated scoff.  
'Maybe that would've worked for normal people, but you're such a bright light in the bloody Force that even an inexperienced Force user could find you.'

I was more than a little shocked by this. "But... I'm not that strong of a Light side user... I mean, I'm not even a fully fledged Jedi yet."

He looks at me pointedly at this, like a Master would when trying to explain something to their Padawan.  
'In our timeline, sure, but here, you're the only Light user for a very vast distance.' My eyes widen at this as it begins to dawn on me, Sin continuing to speak.  
'Think. How else could he sense you from so far away? He wasn't even close to this planet. Even I could tell that with my slim connection to the Dark side as it is.'

My eyes lower. "Then that's it? I'll have to face him?" My fists clenched in the sand beside me, both in fear and determination. I did not want to, not in the least, but I would give it my best, cause I certainly didn't want to die.

Or worse...

I look back up just as he shook his head, a hesitant yet determined look in his glowing eyes.  
'Not if we can avoid it. There's a chance, a slim one, that we could simply jump to another timeline with that ability of yours. I believe I might know of a way for you to activate it once more.'  
His tail flicks a bit impatiently.  
'Of course, that being said, we could also end up in a completely worse situation than this, since you have absolutely no control over it yet.'

Yet? So he thought I could control it one day? Or at least to some degree?  
That was nice to think, but...

"What do you mean, worse than this? How can there possibly be something worse?" I ask with disbelieve.

He gives me a glare that clearly says to drop it as his tail lashes angrily. ' I would rather not find out. For your sake. So if you wish to try this, then be sure to focus with everything you have. Don't get distracted like you did with me. That could get us both killed.'

Okay, now I was nervous.  
So since he was tagging along, I could get us both killed?  
Well self sacrifice is good and all, but I didn't want him to get killed too, dark side creature or not...

Concentrate. Thats all I had to do, right?  
I did it all the time with my Master during meditation, so it shouldn't be too hard now. Just... focus.

I give him a small nod. "I'm willing to try, but what do I need to do?"

Approval came through our mental bond at this as he nods his head to me. 'Good. Its a simple method really, but Im hoping it'll allow you a briefly control it to some degree. Enough for us to jump.'

"Briefly to some degree?" Now I was really worried.

Sin grabs his head with one of his clawed hands in impatience. 'Look, we don't have time to-...'

"Hey! You two over there!" A trooper finally spots us on the ground, making us both look over towards him as the other troopers looked our way as well.

Sin with irritation for being interrupted, and shock from me, cause I had completely forgotten they were there with such a serious conversation going on between the two of us.  
He signaled the other troopers as he began running towards us. "It's the one we're looking for, lets take her out!"

Oh Force.  
I definitely needed my luck back.

It was now clear they knew what I looked like. They noticed me right off after a simple passing glance from one of them.  
They must've caught me on a holo-tape during that small battle from before with those other troopers, which was definitely bad.

Now I definitely had to try and jump timelines again. And this time, not reveal myself until I know more about where, and when, we end up at.

Sin must've sensed my new motivation to jumping, cause he gave me a small grin and chuckled before walking towards the approaching troopers and placing himself between me and the troopers, tensing his body to attack as he spoke.

'Just get ready to do it, my little Calese. I'll keep them away from you, so focus this time. And don't jump until I say.'

I nod and quickly get into position.

Which must've looked odd to the troopers to see me get onto my knees and close my eyes, completely relaxing as I appearently ignored their approach. Leaving what looked like my 'pet' to deal with them.

"H-hey!" One of them shouts as they stop a short distance away from Sin, guns aimed at both of us, hesitant to approach. "You Jedi scum! What are you up to?!"

I remained silent, following Sin's mental instructions as he told me to focus on the feeling I got when I first jumped, and call to the Force with it.

Even I could feel the disbelief and rising anger from them. They really didn't like being ignored.

As I felt the Force begin to respond to the feeling I projected, I lost focus of everything around me. I could only feel my connection to Sin's mind as he firmly held on to my mind, refusing to let the Force separate our current connection.

Time Immediately became distorted for me. I didn't know how long I was sitting there, connected, simply being and feeling.  
I heard shots, blaster fire and screams that only lasted an instant, yet stretched forever.

It was a very nauseating experience. I found that my breathing was heavy and I was sweating as I increasingly began to feel that I was unable to fully connect like I was supposed to.

Something was wrong. I could feel it.  
Was something trying to hinder me...? No... Someone...?

I pulled back from the Force a little and felt for Sin's presence.

There.

An image flashes from the Force as I focus on him, allowing me to see what it could.

A trooper was making a gurgled scream as a black shadow leapt for him and bit into his throat with his fanged teeth at great speed, jumping back just as quickly and ripping his throat out before leaping towards another as a formless blur.  
Said trooper dropped his gun in panic as Sin landed on his head and tried to desperately knock him off, screaming all the time in panic.

I had a feeling that he looked way more terrifying than a small 'pet' in their eyes now.  
Heck even I thought his fast blurring and formless shape was a disturbing sight to behold. Especially when he was killing so fast in that form.

I could feel there were several bodies laying around already though.  
The troopers were in a complete panic.

They were completely focused on trying to shoot Sin now, not a one gave me a second thought from the looks of it.

Gritting my teeth as another wave of the Force tried to pull me in without my consent, I held on to my connection with Sin just as strongly as he was.  
I needed to stay in control of myself, just like Sin said.

Speaking of which...

''S-Sin? Can you hear me?'' I call out mentally, hoping he could hear me as well as talk to me. ''Look, I don't think it will let me jump again. Something feels wrong with the Force for some reason. Can you feel it too?''

I could feel Sin brush through my mind, a reassurance that he heard me.  
He was a surprisingly calming presence for the chaos my mind had unknowingly become.

I had to admit, I felt rather grateful for the relief I didn't even know I needed.  
Some of the Force seemed to flow through our connection towards him, relieving the mental pressure that had become painful to me.

'Stay focused, little Calese. Don't let the Force pull you in yet. Remember, you must try to control it.' I relaxed at his words, waiting as he continued. 'And you are right padawan, I sense something too... someone is trying to...' Irritation travels through our bond. 'Bloody Hells. I believe the Sith approaching is pulling the Dark side towards him. He can tell you're trying to call and use it for something. He's a smart one, I'll give him that.'

I mentally frown. "He can pull it away from me?" What chance did I have then? I needed both sides at the same time, that I was sure of. Yet this Sith was calling the dark side to him? What use is the ability if everyone could interrupt it before I could use it? I thought, starting to panic.

'Calm yourself girl, this is not the time to succumb to your fears.' Sin had heard my ramblings, and did not sound pleased about it. 'I believe he can only pull it away from you because you have no experience with it at the moment. You aren't used to pulling on the dark side like he is. Its simply a matter of experience and talent at this point.'

"Then how can I pull it back?" I ask.

I could feel his presence shift in my mind for a moment, like he was pulling back a little in thought. 'You can't. At least, not yet.' Suddenly he shifts further into my mind, shocking me again by how easily he could enter at will. ' You're no match for him right now, but I am. I'll pour the dark side directly into you, so brace yourself.'

"W-Wait-...!" I was to late.  
I could feel the dark side suddenly coil like a giant serpent around me, being called through my bond with Sin, before rushing me with a mind numbing screech.

I almost fainted from the sheer concetration of it. I've never felt the dark side so strongly before, and it was...

'Focus!' Sin shouts suddenly into my mind.

I snap back into focus at the sound of his voice, unknowingly blacking out for a moment as my mind got overwelmed.

I couldn't believe he had such a connection to the dark side.  
I had underestimated him.

But in all fairness, I was never taught about Force creatures. So that definitely could've lead to some misconceptions on my part.  
Well we could talk about it later, right now though I could barely focus enough as is.

I yank more of the light side into my mind to try to balance it back out and ease some pain, but I immediately gasped in shock as I felt myself begin to be pulled in all directions at once.

"I-I think its trying to make me jump again!" I shout to Sin, panicked.

I could hear his mental growl, even over the whirlwind that had become the Force. 'Don't let it! Not until-...!'

I felt the violent lurching sensation coming and mentally grabbed at Sin with all the force I could muster, hoping to drag him with me like we planned as I shouted back, cutting Sin off.

"I can't! It's happening on its own!" I wince as what felt like an electrical current shot through me with searing pain.

'Bloody Hells!' I hear Sin shout, then nothing as my mind went numb and dark.

I felt everything warp around me as I blacked out, and I knew that if I could open my eyes, I'd see the same thing I did the first time I jumped on Alderaan.

But something was wrong this time. Very, very, wrong.

I could feel it.


	8. Merging Ripples

Vader felt it.

Shortly after they arrived in space above Tattoine, the Force began to collect in a strange way towards the Padawan.  
Whom he had given himself the liberty of calling the Last Light.

"Prepare my shuttle immediately." He ordered to the bridge crew as he exited the bridge, heading towards the hanger with his cloak swaying omniously.

He knew it would be ready by the time he got down there, so he focused on the feeling he was sensing from the Force instead.

It seemed like she knew the exact moment he arrived.

Just like when he was studying her presence on the way, he could sense the alarm from the Force shortly before her energy seemed to get shrouded by it, as if trying to hide her from him even more.

It was a cute gesture, none the less.

But he had plans for her, so he certainly couldn't let her get away.

Vader entered the hanger and quickly boarded the shuttle, immediately taking off.

He stayed focused on her presence in the Force as they approached though, curious about what she was gathering all that Force towards her for.

She couldn't possibly be building it up in order to face him, could she?

Suddenly a sharp tug went through the Dark Side of the Force, making Vader look up sharply.

Did she just-?!

Vader was surprised he recieved one of his answers so soon.

She was pulling the Light Side towards her before, but now the Dark.

A strange sensation went through Vader at that realization, almost like he was actually looking forward to meeting this girl even more now.

But first...  
Vader yanked the Dark Side away from her, calling it to him and letting it pool within.

Whatever she was planning to do with both sides of the Force, he had to stop it.  
He had a feeling that he would never be able to catch her if he let her continue, and he's always listened to his gut about things.

He could feel frustration and panic ripple through the Force as he drew closer.  
She finally noticed that he was holding the Dark Side from her, it seemed.

Vader had to actually stop himself from smiling under his mask with a mental growl.

Something was definitely strange.

Not just this Padawan girl, but even the way he was starting to feel things he hadn't in a long time as he got closer to her.

It's like his emotions were coming back... his old self...

'NO!' He growled through the Force, not caring if the Emperor was able to sense it.  
A trooper started choking near by as he sent his rage through the Force, shutting off any thoughts or feelings from the past that were beginning to appear.

'I may have to kill her...' he thought angrily as the trooper dropped to the shuttle floor, lifeless.  
No one dared move and draw his wrath.

Vader's fists clenched as he crossed his arms.  
He couldn't let his old self come back.  
No matter what.

Whatever she was doing with the Force was already effecting him as he got closer, and that was dangerous.

No. He thought. That wasn't quite right.

SHE was dangerous.

Suddenly a violent ripple slammed through the Dark Side, making his head snap up sharply and his back stiffen as all the Dark Side energy around him got sucked towards the girl, shocking him beyond words.

How did she-...?! Even from him-...!

He could tell even his Master sensed it.  
It was such a huge calling of the Force away from them, and that had never happened before.

Just as he stiffly rushed to the front of the shuttle to look out as they started their descent near the girls location, it happened.

In front of the spaceport he saw what looked like a small sand tornado begin to form tightly around the dark cloaked girl on the ground, throwing all the troopers left, both living and dead, away from her, before shrouding her from view and sucking in a small black creature nearby.

Vader wasn't sure what he was seeing, but a part of him knew it wasn't natural.  
What was she doing?! To warp both sides of the Force together like that-!

A wave suddenly went out through the Force, alerting Vader that something more was about to happen.  
He immediately ordered the pilots sternly, "Brace for impact." Leaving no room for arguement.

With a nod they did so, right before the tornado suddenly sucked into itself violently, narrowing before rapidly expanding with a sudden boom, exploding with enough force that sand blinded the shuttles viewports and shook it, making alarms go off, before Vader felt the Force itself shift and begin to seperate, and the sand lost its momentuim and fell back to the ground after being blasted further out.

Vader stared in silence at the spot the girl once was, lost for words as he rapidly searched for her presence on the planet.

Or even the stars nearby.

But she was completely gone.

Only a concentric circle design was left on the ground where she used to be.

The ship began creaking and groaning as his rage went through the Force, making the Troopers on board look around in worry as the pilots rushed to land.

'Where was she?!' He shouted through the Dark Side, commanding it to find her as his voice echoed throughout the Force.

He had to find her.  
He felt compelled to, now more than ever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Coruscant the Emperor was very interested indeed as to what was making his Apprentice so... emotional.

Standing he immediately ordered his shuttle to be prepared.  
Oh, even he sensed the disturbing pull of the Dark Side near his Apprentice, and he was quite interested in knowing what - or who - was causing it.

"Order Lord Vader to meet me on my ship. We have much to discuss." his gravely voice commanded a nearby officer before heading out with his Imperial guards.

The Imperial bowed immediately. "Yes, sir."

Something had disturbed the Force greatly. It felt... rejuvinated.  
Younger, even.  
And the Light Side was starting to shine a little brighter because of it.

He sensed bad things were coming, and he had much to prepare.

The Emperor left quickly, heading to his most secretive space station in a hurry.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I whimpered mentally once more as I was yanked through the funnel with absolutely no control.

Now I knew what Sin was talking about before.

It felt like it took weeks for me to finish traveling this time, and I couldn't do anything while colors and images flew by me at a nauseating rate.  
I was simply... being.  
Like I was one with the Force with no way out while I jumped.

I felt like I wasn't even conscious throughout the whole time, yet somehow I knew with certainty that I spent weeks in there.  
It was disturbing...

Though it was probably the Force informing me of the time while I drifted.

But that wasn't important right now.

I groaned as I felt solid, yet sandy ground finally form under me. The air felt cool, as well.  
It was night, then...?

I felt terrible.

It was a struggle to fight the waves of nausea that hit me one after another.  
My body felt distorted, unreal.  
And so did my mind.

I could feel that the Force had fled from my body the moment we had arrived here.  
Wherever 'here' was.

Like a cup spilling over, I could barely feel the Force from what was left within me, my connection had weakened significantly.

It felt similiar to what my Master had once described to me. What did she call it...?  
...A Force drain...?  
I groan as my head seemed to split from the thought.  
'Take it easy' I whispered quietly in my mind, lowering my head to my hands and then to the ground, fighting to stay conscious.

I'd think about it later, but right now...

"S-Sin? Are you alright?" I ask hesitantly, surprised I could even manage to talk.

Silience greeted me.  
I waited a few more moments as worry began to set in.

Did he not make it through with me...? I grabbed him through the Force when I felt myself being jumped, but maybe that wasn't enough...

I needed to look, to make sure...

As I took a shakey breath and tried to raise my head from my hands to look, something smacked it, which made me cry out and grab at my head as my eyes began to water.

'Gah! That wasn't helping my head!' I thought furiously, anger clearing my mind for a momemt of clarity.

Suddenly there was a growl come from in front of me.

'Bloody Hells Calese! I told you to wait!' Sin yelled angrily in my head, making me wince as the pain started coming back.

I was relieved though, that he had made it too.  
Dark Sider or not, it was nice to have someone else here while I was time traveling. Being alone would just be...  
I took a slow breath.  
To much. Way to much.

"I tried, Sin." I look up as I spoke, focusing my best on his blurry image. It only seemed to make the spinning worse, but I kept talking anyway. "I'm sorry... it pulled me in by itself." I give a shakey smile. "I did try, though..."

I don't know if it was what I said, or the feelings of gratitude I sent at that last part down our barely felt connection, but Sin suddenly looked alarmed.  
I could barely feel the concern coming through to my mind as he reached for my cheek.

His claws felt extremely hot on my face, but even that feeling started to fade.

'Are you alright Padawan?' He asked sternly with barely concealed worry.

My vision started fading to black, but it was fine honestly.  
It made me feel better than when everything was spinning around me.

I managed to give him a solid smile this time, feeling relieved. "Yeah. I feel fi-..."

I heard something thud to the ground as I exhaled with a smile, realizing my vision had completely blackened.  
Even my mind was feeling better, it was fading to black as well... the dark was my friend it seemed...

'Calese!'

Sin shouts through my mind loudly, barely keeping the darkness away long enough for me to sense the strangest sensation coming into my mind from his.

'Oh...' My mind seemed to blink slowly. '...I was the one hitting the ground...'  
I realized dimly as the last of me faded to darkness, Sin's shouts fading out completely as well.


	9. AN! Explaining the Time Travel process

So after what happened in the last chapters, I realized it may have not been too clear on what was happening to some people, so I decided to give ya'll a little briefing on how (In my mind) her time traveling effects not only the timelines but those around her as well while she Jumps.

I'll be putting it in a simple question/answer format, so here we go. :)

WARNING~! POTENTIAL STORY SPOILERS FOR SOME~!

.

.

 **So What Happens When Calese Jumps Through Time?**

Well, when Calese makes a Jump (especially in the beginning of her journey when she barely has control over her Jumping), she makes a tear between one point of time and another.  
Potentially highly dangerous as she could cause it to collapse and devastate both points in time, but the Force within her holds it in stasis to prevent any collapse.  
Which is why she must command both sides to make a successful Jump.

It does allow energy from one point of time to flow to the other though. So if she Jumped backwards in time from the future then that rip will allow the Force from the past to merge with the Force in her current 'present', thus making the Light or Dark Side on her side of time potentially stronger with each Jump, potentially un-stabilizing the once balanced Force.

That's why the Emperor sensed the Light Side change when she left.  
He could feel the Light Side being rejuvenated and becoming 'younger' in a sense.  
She brought 'Hope' back into it and the galaxy as a whole.

So in a way, she involuntarily encouraged the rebellion to steal the plans to the Death Star (the Emperors most secretive battle station mentioned previously) and bring about the discovery of Luke and the Emperors demise by restoring some of the Light Side when she left Tattoine.  
It could have went vice versa as well though, as she is currently unaware of how she's changing things.

 **Why Did Darth Vader Act Differently as he got closer to Calese on Tattoine?**

As stated above, she can connect one point of time with another.  
So if she went to a point in time where Vader wasn't 'Vader' yet, he would start feeling the emotions from his younger self, as a small part of himself tries to become his 'past' in a way.

Time Travel can be weird that way. :3

 **Why does Darth Vader seem so Intent on finding Calese and turning Her?  
**  
Well I can't reveal too much, since it might give an open spoiler about future chapters.  
But what I can tell you is that there is a reason beyond what is apparent on the surface.

Vader himself is in for quite the discovery of his own forgotten past, and in my mind, everything is connected with Calese's original story and will tie together with the Canon and non-canon universe of star wars quite nicely. ;)

Which that may be a spoiler on its own... sorry... x3

 **If the Previous Chapters Brought Vader to Tattoine, Why didn't he sense Luke?**

Well he normally would have, but Calese caused such a disturbance with the Force there that she unintentionally shrouding Luke's signature in the Force, even long after she left.  
To Vader, who was called by the Emperor and made to leave immediately after she Jumped, there was nothing of interest left on that planet.  
He only sensed Calese's residue Force energy.

.

.

Well that covers some of it, if ya'll have any other questions about certain things in the story in order to understand it better, please feel free to ask. I don't mind questions. ^_^


	10. Risen Opportunity

**'Calese!'**

Sin shouts, already jumping up and reaching towards the girl as Calese falls over, feeling her consciousness rapidly fading from their bond.

Even in the dark he could see her paling complexion and rapid breathing as he put his clawed hand to her forehead in slight worry.  
Bloody Hells!  
Why did she have to make things so hard for him?! **  
**With a growl he closes his eyes and focuses on her mind, hoping for a hint as to why she had just collapsed.

'What in the blazes was wrong with her?' He thought to himself with annoyance, feeing more concern seep in over her suddenly degrading health.

'But why wouldn't I be?' He thought stubbornly.  
He's invested a lot in this girl already, he certainly couldn't let a planned investment this grand go to waste without even trying to save it.  
Seriously, that would just be absurd.

Sin's thoughts were interrupted as he sensed something move slightly through their bond.  
Yet the sensation felt wrong to him, making him study her mind closer within the Force as he tried to locate where it had originated from.

He drifts further into her mind, coaxing her energy towards him as it seemed to want to retreat from the bond.  
To retreat from him.

'Like I'd allow that...' He thought as he observed the behavior, amused by the effort.

'Wait... is that...,' He slowly shifted his concentration as he notices something strange. 'It couldn't be... this sensation...'

Yet he had no time to doubt it as the Force suddenly shifted drastically within Calese's mind, gaining his attention quickly as he rushed towards the disturbance within her.  
There.  
Sin frowned as he studied it closer.

'The Force, it was-...'  
Sin could still feel the doubt wanting to say how absurd that possibility was, but as he continued to feel around and her Force energy got weaker, it was confirmed for him.

'Tsk. She's losing her Force energy...' His brow knits in concentration and worry. '...Her life even, if it continues at such a drastic rate...' He says, deep in thought about the sudden changes within her.

It was certainly a concerning development.

But why was it happening?  
Was it a drawback from her Jumping so soon again?  
Or perhaps... from his channeling the Dark Side through her in such a quantity as he did?

'Suppose normally channeling the Dark Side wouldn't have been such a big problem...' He mused a little in dark amusement.

Yes, perhaps not normally, but with a direct line to the Dark Side from him?  
And to a Jedi-in-training, none the less?

Well, he certainly wasn't the Dark Side's physical form for nothing.  
As weird as it sounded, he was pure.  
Purely Dark Side.  
The Sith's measly connection to the Dark was nothing compared to him.  
He WAS the Force.  
To be connected to the Dark Side through him was to be connected to pure power itself.

Yes...  
That had to be why.  
Both played a part, he was sure of it now.  
The wounded Force within her confirmed this.

But now he knew what to do to help her.

Focusing, he delved deeper into her mind, sitting in silence as he pooled the Dark Side into him like a giant coiled serpent, hissing and waiting to be unleashed.  
To cause devastation.

But it wouldn't be destroying anything this time.

Sins eyes flashed open as the serpent of Dark energy surged forward through their bond at his command, the red orbs of his eyes glowing a brighter red as it entered Calese's mind and wrapped itself protectively around her.

There.

He could feel her at its center.  
A strong Light cacooned by the Dark. By HIS Dark.  
He smirked at this, feeling that he could take advantage of such a situation.

Oh yes, it would keep her Force energy from seeping out of her, but while it did that, it would also insure their bond to be much stronger.

Oh he had plans alright.  
Plans of great potential for her.  
For THEM.  
But for now, one thing was more concerning to their current situation.

'Where in the Hells did they end up this time?' He thought wearily as he lowered his hand away from Calese and started looking around at the lake-side beach they had landed on, trying to find some clues about the situation.

Yet he saw nothing more around them for all he looked.  
In fact, there was nothing but the large lake and flowing grasslands as far as the eye could see.  
Only the moon lite up the night, no artificial lights from any towns could be seen.

'Please tell me we didn't land on an uninhabited planet...' Sin thought as he groaned and face-palmed.  
If they did then they would be stranded until they could figure a way off.  
Unless they Jump again.  
But that didn't seem very wise at the moment.

'Well, suppose I could always go check...' He mused slowly. 'But there's really no point of that, is there?' He thinks as a grin begins to form, amused at the thought of watching Calese run around for answers again.

That would always make this journey more entertaining.' He thought with a chuckle as he stood and stretched his small form like a loth-cats', getting ready to lay down and relax as he waited for Calese to awake.  
But he suddenly hesitated as an idea came to him.

'Ah... such information Calese would feel most grateful for, wouldn't she?' He thought with a bit of growing excitement, enjoying that such an opportunity was revealing itself.  
Yes... she was very bound by her feelings of fairness after all...

He grinned and stood, everything already decided in his mind.

'Hmm, for her to owe me a favor would be...' He chuckled as he cloaked Calese in the Dark Side, hiding her from view as he began walking away 'Yes... I shall gain some information in her place. I am sure she'd be most grateful.'

He laughs darkly as he steps into the tall grass, disappearing into the shadows in an instant.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

After dissolving into the shadows themselves, It took only an hour for Sin to find a sign of sentient lifeforms.

Sensing the glow of artificial light chasing back the shadows of the night would've been a peculiar sensation to most, but he was used to the discomfort as he Shifted as fast as he could to the location of the lights.

Those Sith and Jedi who were clearly lesser than him, called their similar abilities 'Force speed' and so on.  
But honestly, that was one of many reasons why they were lesser in his opinion.

Its true form was called Shifting.  
And with it, you could go anywhere on an entire planet, and no one would be able to stop you.  
With it, you became one with the shadows.  
Where there were shadows, you could also be, simply by traveling through it, and forming out of it.

Doing this now he formed within an alley in the large city with a chuckle that echoed ominously, darkening the area around him drastically as he detached from the shadows themselves, his dark and formless shape taking on the small physical form he had developed for Calese's sake once more.

Honestly, he was getting used to this smaller version of himself.

'It certainly has its advantages...' Sin thought with amusement.

Shaking a few stray strands of shadows off he looked around him, jumping onto a nearby crate by the alleys entrance, rather curious about where they were.

Ah, this was much better.  
From his position on an elevated part of the city he could now see that he was in a place of great architectural beauty.  
Gardens and fountains lit up with warm and inviting lights were everywhere in the main part of the city below, reminding Sin of a city that could inspire hope within the people living there.

Hmm... Definitely not my preference,' He thought, bemused. 'But certainly better for Calese.'

He glances around, studing the area some more. 'She should be most pleased by this environment.' He mused with a tail flick of approval. 'And if she was pleased by what I found, she will definitely feel more generous about doing a favor for me later...'  
Now that would make everything quite worth it, he was most certain of that.

Approaching laughter quickly distracted Sin from his personal musings though, and he glanced to the sound in mild curiousity.

As he studied the group of people approaching he watched as another opportunity began forming before him, giving him a chance to gather information much quicker.  
His eyes glowed hungrily as he barely contained a smirk, remained still and watched them as they walked, laughing happily as they talked.  
What a perfect opportunity...  
Hmm, maybe Calese's luck was starting to rub off for him.  
He chuckled at the thought before focusing on the group.

Stretching out with his mind Sin could feel the emotions within the minds of the humans before him, and everyone else's within the city as well.

There was barely any fear here.  
No darkness upon the peoples minds.  
Just hope, and... Light.

'Already better than the last planet...' Sin thought sarcastically as he jumped down quietly into the walkway, turning to follow the group as they passed, unaware that Sin was even there.

'How expected of the worthless... Well then, lets see if they can be oblivious to this as well.' Sin thought with amusement as his mind surged forward into theirs, knocking aside their measly subconscious attempts of mental blocks with ease.

The laughing group immediately silenced, an eerie stillness suddenly taking hold as they stopped in their tracks.  
Almost seeming to be waiting for something.  
With a fanged smirk Sin walked over and stopped behind them, sitting down casually as they turned as one to face him, their eyes holding confusion.

'Good...' Sin narrows his eyes in contempt, glowing a deeper red as he enveloped their minds entirely. As he consumed them.

Without a word, their minds gave over to his completely, their eyes turning solid black as they were unable to fight against the Dark Side.  
Sin laughed darkly into the night at this, relishing the chance given to him.

'Ah, how good it felt to be out among the worlds again!' He thought with fiendish delight.  
Oh yes, he did rather enjoyed consuming others, rather literally, as he found snipping out the Light of life within ones mind and body was exquisite.

When he had first started consuming things his Father had found out about his little... hobby, as well. And, being the annoying bastard he was, quickly stepped in and prevented him from consuming anyone else while he was around.  
But his Father wasn't here to stop him now.  
He could consume them all if he wanted to, and oh, was he going to.

Sin's dark urges suddenly pulled back as he remembered who he was here for.  
Ah yes, first, he needed answers from these people.  
He chuckles at how much he had gotten distracted.

'Yes, Calese needs information... I suppose I should really focus on that for the moment.' He mused to himself with predatory anticipation. 'Hmm... I'll just consume them afterwards...' His tail flicks with the rippling amusement and anticipation he felt at that thought.

'Now, good Samaritan's, if I could have your attention,' He begins talking within their minds pleasantly. 'I need you to tell me everything you know.'

They simply stood in silence, not saying a word or moving at all as everything they knew appeared within memories in their minds at once at his silent command, instantly traveling into Sin's mind and revealing the present timeline and all its strangeness to him within moments.

Ah... So we popped up during another war, did we? Oh how pleasant, this would certainly keep him entertained then.  
With a pleased hum he pulled away from the minds of the people before him, only leaving a small part connected in order to keep them still.  
To keep them quiet.

'Ah yes, that will do quite nicely. Thank you for your services ladies and gentlemen, but, I'm afraid I have to leave you now.' Sin says cheerily, knowing he was to enjoy what was to come next.  
As he tilted an imaginary hat their way good naturedly, Lights nearby burst with flashes before being swallowed by the shadows, the Dark Side within him surging forward with a physical form that looked like jet black smoke, rushing past Sin as it wrapped around the people before him, swallowing their silent screams forever as satisfaction filled Sin.

Yes... they would satisfy his renewed appetites.  
For now, at least.

As his Darkness pulled back into him the lights nearby came back on and revealed the newly emptied sidewalk.  
After licking his lips and stretching like a cat rather leisurely, Sin simply stood and walked away, a purpose now clear in his mind from the information he had gathered.

'Now I know what I must do for Calese...' He thought as he did one of his fanged grins, feeling quite generous.  
He was going to do a little more for her than initially planned, but it was no matter.  
He hadn't felt this good in a long time, and it was all possible because of her.

'Hmm, she should be most grateful indeed. I am being quite generous today, after all.' He mused, enjoying the feeling for once.

A dark chuckle seemed to follow him through the shadows as he made his way to the Palace that dominated most of the sky before him.

Oh, what fun was to be had...

And all for his little Calese.


	11. Offered Favors

**I groaned as I was coming to, more than a little confused by what I was feeling through the Force.**

What was that...?  
It felt like someone was using the Force to cradle my mind, which was strangely comforting for some reason.

Curious I followed the sensation with my groggy mind, only to find that the owner of that Force energy felt cold in the Force. A dark abyss that could swallow me whole in an instant.

I could even feel that the energy took the shape of a giant serpent within my minds image, making my heart flutter with dread.  
Yet that coiled serpent did nothing.  
It was simply wrapped around me as I slept.  
Protecting me, even.

It felt familiar...

Something shifting beside my physical body drew my attention as the bed dipped, my eyes trying to flutter open at the sound of the sheets rustling with movement.  
Wait... Bed...?  
The last thing I remembered was sand... not...

It all came rushing back.  
My jump with Sin.  
The Force leaving me.  
And even my passing out.

Thats right...!

I passed out in the sand somewhere, so how did I get on a bed?  
Alarm made me push the comforting cold away, even as it tried to coax me back to the darkness surrounding my mind, but it only made me panic worse, and I shoved it away with everything I had, much to it's apperent irritation.

The light of consciousness immediately rushed over me as my blurry eyes snapped open, gasping in a breath of cool air into my lungs like I had been drowning only seconds ago.

W- What was-...?  
I felt majorly disoriented, but could just make out a voice speaking beside me as I struggled to sit up.

'Calm yourself,' A weight gently pushes me back down on my back as the voice continues to speak. 'Your body is not yet ready to move around, Calese. Listen to me.'

That voice... it was... so familiar...  
My mind struggled alongside my body, trying to remember who it belonged too.  
...My master...?

Suddenly I stopped struggling, letting the weight on my chest hold me still as I squeezed my eyes shut and waited to gain my senses back.  
The Force... I was so confused, but the Force would tell me what I needed to know. It would tell me the truth.  
I needed the Force.

But as soon as I reached for it, the owner of the voice surrounded my mind in an instant. A wall of Dark Side Force firmly denying me access to the Light Side. To the Force as a whole, even, which irritated me greatly.

'Stop reaching for it, girl.'  
The owner of the voice was starting to get impatient with me from the sounds of it. And very annoyed.  
'If you come into contact with the Force right now it could cause some serious damage to your mind. Even severe your connection to the Force permanently.'

"B- But I can't-..." My croaking whisper fails me before I could even finish, making me fidget in frustration and worry.  
Yet the strangest sensation lightly tickled across my mind as the owner of the voice scoffs.

'You shouldn't worry so much, padawan. With me here, you have nothing to fear.' The weight shifted. 'Look, I even found us a place to stay. Aren't I the generious one?'

My brow knitted in confusion at the smuggness of the voice. That definintely wasn't my Master... She'd never speak like that...  
So then... Who did I know that could be so smug...?

A few seconds passed before my eyes flashed open, vision finally clear as I focused on the weight- no- the creature that was on my chest.  
His tail flicked in contempt as my eyes widened in relief and shock.

"Sin!" I couldn't help but shout as I sat up fast, forcing Sin to my legs in the process.  
I was estatic, as I finally remembered who the voice belonged too.  
Who the Force surrounding my mind belonged too.

Sin winced since we were so close, reaching his hand to rub his ear as he spoke into my relieved mind with irritation. 'Tsk. Stop your yelling girl, I'm right here- Hey!'

I ignored Sin's protests as I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tightly.  
He only pushed against me halfheartedly, as if not to hurt me any more than I already was.

That thought just made me smile more and close my eyes.

"Thank the Force you're alright..." I whisper, making him still in my arms in genuine shock.

'Er- well yes, I am quite alright. More importantly though,' He pushes himself out of my arms this time, landing on the cover beside me.

'How are you feeling?' He looks to me intently, as if watching for something.  
'Your mind and body didn't respond too well to my Force energy being forced through you in such a huge amount, even though it was required for us Jump. It actually rejected the Force entirely once we arrived here in an attempt to protect itself.'

Sin seemed rather impressed as he spoke about what had happened, but I simply frowned.  
That was shocking to hear.  
So thats what caused me to have so many complications while Jumping?  
I thought it was because I had Jumped so soon again after the first Jump...

Sin made a hmm of agreement, drawing my attention away from my thoughts. 'It was both, really. Also, I studied the Force in this timeline while you were unconscious and found out some interesting stuff about our new... situation.'

I simply frown harder, not doubting the truth of his words for a second, even though slight confusion seeped into my mind.  
Did he just...?

'Ah yes, I forgot to tell you. Your mind shields are completely destroyed. It will take a little time for them to heal, so until then, you're going to be an open book to almost every Force user out there that we happen to run into.'

I draw back a little against the beds headboard in shock. "So you can- "

'Read your thoughts as well, yes.' I could tell by the smirk he had that he was amused by my current situation.

Panic sets in.  
I didn't want him in my head! No way!

"But- !"

Sin raises his hand, silencing me before I could finish.

'Calm yourself Calese, I won't be in your mind unless I have to. Mainly, I'm just going to be protecting your mind from others, so of course that will require more than the normal connection between us.'  
His tail wraps around him casually, yet somehow with a bit of smugness to it. 'Even you should understand such, yes?'

I really didn't like his attitude... I was fealing a bit...  
My fists clench involuntarily.  
Quite violent, actually.

'Must have something to do with Sin's Force energy surrounding my mind...' I couldn't help but think gloomily. 'Just swell...'

Sin seems to have picked up on that too though, cause his fanged grin returned full force, his eyes glowing brighter almost in encouragement of my anger as he sent a small chuckle through my head.

'Honestly, you should be grateful that Im doing so much to help.'  
His expression easily switched to a mock frown full of pity towards me.  
'Its a shame that the Jedi teach you padawans to be so disrespectful to such generous beings as I.'

A spark of anger ignited in my chest at his words. "They don't teach us that, I just-..."  
I clicked my mouth shut with audible force, cutting of the remainder of my words in an instant.

Ugh! What was I doing?!  
I wasn't supposed to respond to such obvious traps!

Okay then, deep breaths.  
He was just teasing me again, trying to incite me into anger.  
I had to stay in control.

"No- Its just-... T- Thank you. I do appreciate it." I say, words reluctant but truthful.

I had a feeling that with Sin having to be so attached to my mind as he was, emotions were going to be a lot harder in general to control now.  
Sighing I looked away from Sin, knowing I had to ignore my anger, as much as it irked me, in place of answers.

"So where are we anyway? Last I remembered was being face first in sand."

Sin chuckled at the memory as if it was an amusing sight, which it probably was, as  
I looked around the beautifully designed room with growing worry.

It looked like a room for royalty. It was absolutely massive.  
There was even a balcony that was currently open to the room, showing it was a beautiful day as I could even hear bird chatter and feel the breeze drifting in.  
Wherever we were it seemed like quite a beautiful planet. Distant greenery and mountains could be seen.  
Definitely not the sand planet from my first Jump.

"Seriously, where are we?" I glance to him with a little reluctant awe, sure I've underestimated him as my anger quickly dissipated. "And how did you get us in this kind of place? Its looks like its for royalty."

Sin seemed to almost begin to tell me, but then something strange crossed his expression and he grinned, flashing his fangs mischeviously as a thought seemed to strike him.

'Hmm, do I get something for telling you? I've been protecting you for days while you've been unconscious, you know.'

Wait... my eyes widened. WHAT?!  
I was out for a couple days?!

Well... that was certainly a new experience for me, but even so, he wanted me to give him something for telling me where the heck we were...?  
Oh, maybe he meant for protecting me all that time?  
I sigh.  
Why was I even shocked anyway?  
He was still a Dark Side creature, even if he played nurse for a couple days, so of course his services would have a price of some sort.

But... what could I give him...?

"Um..." I thought hard for a moment, not sure what to say. "Well... I could... Um..." A thought finally flashed across my mind. Welp. That would have to do, I suppose...  
"Er- I'll answer any question of yours that you may have for me honestly...? A-and uh... help you with something...? I guess...?"  
I look down, genuinely embarrassed for not having anything else to repay his kindness with.  
"I don't have anything really, besides offering favors, so..."

I failed to see his smirk in victory though since I was looking down, his tail flicking as he waved his hand in dismissal. 'No no, that'll do quite nicely, actually. But it's for later. I won't be asking for any favors at the moment.'

That was relieving, yet worrying at the same time. "Really? Er- I mean- Very well then, it's a deal. Now tell me everything you've found out about this place, please."

He nods, a strange look in his eye at my easy agreement as he begins to tell me what I wished to know.

'Well little Calese, it seems we've finally landed in a good place this time. Relatively speaking. There's still a war going on in this point of time as well, but its nothing to worry about at the moment. I'll explain the specifics of it to you later. As for our lodgings, you have the Queen to thank for that. It appears that she has friends within the Jedi Order, and helps any passing Jedi, or in your case, padawans, that are in need of her help quite willingly. Which is why she was inclined to give us a room and whatever else I needed to help with your unconscious state at the time.'

A Queen? So I was in some sort of palace then?  
And did that mean this Queen knew Sin was a Force creature as well...? Especially since they had to have spoken with each other mentally at some point, just as he did me...

No... never mind, That didn't seem believable. He probably lied about who- or what- he really was.  
Now THAT was more believable.

Wait-... Did he just say the Order?  
Then, the Order was still in this point of time?!  
Thank the Force, my luck seemed to have returned!  
I could finally go see the Council for answers!

It was unfortunate that there still seemed to be a war going on though... I'd just have to ask Sin about it later.  
But first, I needed to know what planet we arrived on, to try and get an idea of what timeline we were in.

"So a Queen, huh? The Queen of what? Which planet are we on?"

Sin began to speak, but before he could respond the door clicks open, making me turn my head sharply to the sound as a woman that was dressed rather bizarrely with her attire, followed by what looked liked robed servants to me, entered.

I stared in shock at her makeup and clothing choice as Sin grinned beside me, obviously knowing something I did not, before turning to face the group who had entered and stopped near the door, amusement thick in his voice as he spoke to me.

'Calese, allow me to introduce you. This is the Queen of Naboo, the one who let you have this room while you slept the days away.'

He glances towards my slack and wide eyed face as I continued to stare, unable to speak to the new people in the room or respond to Sin's intentional jab at all.

'What the Bloody Hells is she wearing?!' I furiously thought to myself, completely distracted in my own dumbfounded mind.

I was so shocked I even subconsciously borrowed some words from Sin.  
There was really no words I knew to cover what I was seeing before me though, so I didn't particularly mind.

Hearing my bewildered thoughts Sin laughed loudly in my head, enjoying every bit of the moments that I continued to make a fool out of myself in front of the Queen.

He definitely wouldn't be letting me live any of this down.


	12. Sin and Deception

**My feelings must have been written all over my face, because the Queen of Naboo simply gave a small comforting smile my way.**

Which made me feel a little guilty for being so rash towards her attire.

"Calese, was it?" Her voice was soft yet strong as she spoke. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. When your little friend brought you to us you weren't even conscious, we were quite worried for you."

My friend...?  
Who...?

She gestures to Sin beside me rather warmly. "He's a brave one. Brought you here all by himself."

Oh, she thought Sin was my friend?  
...But, why?  
How, even?

"Um..." I say rather hesitantly. "Did he tell you that himself...?"

She dips her head gracefully in conformation. "Of course... He even informed me of how you fought your way here after the Seperatists took your master from you. You were both quite brave."

She sent a warm smile my way for an instant before her calculating mask resumed.

"Though, I did promise him I wouldn't tell anyone else of his-... abilities, so no need to worry. Your secret is safe with me, young Padawan."

I stare once more.

...What.

I look towards Sin with an obviously deadpanned face. Clearly not amused.  
What the Force did he tell these people?  
And what 'abilities' did he show them?  
I wasn't going to pout over it, but still, I was never informed of him having any kind of special abilities whatsoever.

Well he was definitely showing me these 'abilities' of his later, my curiousity demanded it.

Though it was now apparent he liked to come up with fun little stories to tell people when I couldn't correct him.  
Irritating, but even so I had to admit, it seemed like he was rather good at it, given no one was questioning the absurdity of one with his appearance being around a Padawan.

I mean, didn't he just scream 'Dark Side' to anyone looking?  
Or was that only to Force sensitives?

Well whatever the case, he certainly had to of told quite the lies while I was out to have fooled the Queen.  
She seemed highly perceptive about that kind of stuff to me, and I just met the lady.

Honestly, it was all rather... _Nice_ , of Sin. Really.  
I'm sure these people appreciated being played for fools.

"Oh really?" I finally say with false relief. "Well how kind of you Sin, I was so worried about that."  
Sarcastically of course.  
I was feeling a bit defensive for these people who were lied to.

Sin, as expected, read my mood easily enough as he turned to meet my gaze, grinning with absolute amusement at my sarcastic undertone.  
Oh, he was certainly having fun with this entire situation.

The Queen silently exchanged a look with one of her robed servants, catching on that something was obviously going on between us yet clearly unsure as to what.

At a nod from the Queen though one of the servants clears her throat to gather our attention as another servant steps forward.

"Padawan. My Queen would like me to inform you that I've personally contacted the Jedi Order, and have informed them of your location. They sent a shuttle to pick you up imediately after I explained your current situation to them."

My situat-... Oh, thats right, Sin spun quite the tale for them earlier.  
Honestly, why was I still feeling shocked by that?

'Sin... What exactly did you tell them?' I ask hesitantly across our bond, my growing irritation at him for his lies pushed aside for later.  
I felt uneasy about not knowing what the heck everyone was talking about.

His chuckle in my mind was my only answer.

Fine. I'd find out soon enough.

But seriously though...  
I wasn't ready to go to the Council just yet.  
I had to find out more about this timeline first, and more importantly let my mind shields heal.

Maybe I could have them delay that pickup for a couple days...?

I look up to the servant and the Queen while biting my lower lip nerviously.  
"Um, I'm not ready yet..." I say quietly. "Could you have them wait a couple more days please?"

My voice was small, hopeful.  
They glance to each other sympathetically before the Queen stepped forward with an apology in her eyes.

"I am sorry padawan, but the shuttle is already here. They have been waiting for you to wake for days."

...Well then. There went my plan.  
I was in some serious poodoo huh...

I couldn't help the spark of anger coming over me, making me upset.

'Wow, you don't say?' I replied to their answer with sarcasm in my mind, annoyed how I couldn't have even a days break to think everything over.  
'And to top it all off, I was acting like a brat.' I mused darkly to myself.

Rolling my eyes at my own childish behavior I simply fell back into the covers with a huge huff of air, not caring how it looked to any of them.

This was great, just... Great.

'You're going to pay for this, Sin.'

I thought towards him as the servants began to lay my cleaned clothes out on the bed, not even caring to respond to his laughter in my mind as the servants came to help me back up, the Queen leaving as they did so.

It honestly felt like they were in a hurry to get me out of there, but I knew they didn't want to keep the Council waiting either.  
It was rude to keep the Council waiting.  
I knew that from a very young age.

A strange sensation traveled down my spine at that thought.

I couldn't help but frown.

Something felt...

'... ** _They fear them_**...' The silky darkness around my mind suddenly whispered to me, my eyes widening and snapping to the side to look towards Sin.

He was facing away as the servants helped dress me, but that didn't stop the worry from growing.

From the doubt growing.

Was that him who said that...?  
It sounded... different, somehow...

I shook my head, focusing back to the task at hand, as I noticed how they were dressing me back into the much cleaner version of the clothes I had to change into on my previous Jump.  
The very clothes that reminded me of the Sith.  
I _really_ hated that.

I sighed. It didn't matter, I guess. I just had to push through until I got to the Order. They'd definitely let me change then.

Though...

I glance hesitantly towards Sin.  
Worry creeping in once more.

I really hoped it wasn't Sin saying that earlier... But... I wasn't sure.

* * *

'Hmm, you know, that attire was actually quite normal for the Queens of that planet to wear.'

Sin says with a casual glance my way, trying to get some sort of response from me for the fifth time since we boarded the shuttle and took our seats.

I simply closed my eyes for a few moments as the shuttle shook from exiting Naboo's atmosphere and entering space.  
He was seriously persistent for some reason.

''Look, no matter how interesting the subject you may talk about," I whispered heatedly towards him. "I still refuse to talk to you.''

I was trying not to draw the attention of our newest travel companions that we would be stuck with until we got to Coruscant, but Sin seemed to be trying his hardest to get my full attention.

I knew he'd hear my heated whisper though since we were sitting beside each other, so I had no problem with muttering once more.  
''I'm still mad at you...'' I say truthfully and look away in anger.

I was still mad that we were in this situation so soon because of him.

Seriously, I needed time to recharge and think all of this over before heading to the Council, yet he couldn't resist the urge to have some fun while I was out?  
I was freakin' time traveling for kriff sake!  
What was I supposed to tell them that would make sense, when even I didn't know what the heck I was talking about?!

He could've told a different tale that bought a little time at least, but no, he decided to tell them something that appearently sent red flags off everywhere around us.

I bet he did some research on the timeline while I was out of it and told them whatever he did knowingly too.  
If there ever was one, this would be a class-A Sin antic for sure.

I feel Sins amusement travel into my mind with a chuckle at my angered thoughts.

'Hmm yes,' He says casually about my previous remark. 'So it seems.'

Ignoring his obvious baiting, and the soilders called _'clones'_ sitting around me, I closed my eyes and signed.  
Honestly I was still exhausted, but everyone seemed rather rushed to get me to the Council after I woke, so I couldn't catch up on some much needed rest.

Speaking of...  
Maybe I could just...

I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I supressed a yawn.  
Ugh. Sleep? Yeah, not gonna happen.  
Not yet anyway...

'Why don't you take a nap?' Sin's voice suddenly asks silkily like a sirens call. 'I'll wake you when we arrive, promise.'

He was volunteering to wake me? Seriously?  
Yeah, for some reason I really didn't believe he would.  
Not one bit.

And didn't I say that I was going to have to be careful around him after his little 'bored' incident on that sand planet anyway?  
Well he certainly seemed plenty amused today, thats for sure, but I still shouldn't let my guard down.  
I needed to try harder.

"Hey." A mans voice suddenly speaks out loud, making me jump at the deep voice.

It definitely wasn't Sin.

My eyes snapped open instantly at that realization to meet the clones sitting across from me. He had taken his helmet off, much to my suprise.

Wait...  
Was I unknowingly drifting to sleep this entire time?  
Well that wasn't good, I thought for sure...

The clone smiles warmly at my look of confusion. "Don't worry about it kid, we all get tired sometimes." He leans back against the shuttles wall. "Why don't you catch some Z's? Me and Stripes here will wake ya when we get there."

He gestures to the helmeted clone beside him, making me smile a little hesitantly.

The clones felt trusting the moment I met them for some reason, as I had no problem letting my guard down around them once we entered the ship.  
Which would be alarming to think about later, but for now, it was comforting.

"Well... I would love to, honestly... you wouldn't mind?" I ask, unsure.

He gives a warm chuckle. "The names Kit. And I wouldn't have offered if I did."

His smile was contagious.  
I mirrored it with an honest one of my own.

"Thank you, Kit. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Leaned to my side I curled up across the empty seats beside me, letting my eyes close as my mind drifted to darkness willingly, the sounds of clones laughing as they talked sending me to sleep with a sense of safety I hadn't felt since this whole journey began.

'Definitely gonna have to thank him later...' I thought on a yawn.

Within moments I was drifting to sleep soundly.

* * *

To his word, Kit woke me when we arrived, and after we landed I was pleasantly shocked to see the Temple in all its glory in the distant skyline.

Last I had heard it had been attacked in my time, yet to not see distant smoke or scars of previous damage on the distant Temple was a great relief to me.  
But also a little saddening.

I wasn't near my original timeline, that was for sure.

Sin jumped to my shoulder as I straightened in my seat and yawned, pushing away my negative thoughts before standing up as the clones started to exit, swiftly stretching a little as my body felt a little better after the nap as I followed them out.

We had landed on what looked like some sort of military platform as it was filled with plenty of other shuttles and clones as well, all taking off and landing around us.

Though the droning sounds of it all was strangely a pleasant sound in my mind.

Looking around to the views beyond the platform I gave a small smile, ignoring Sin rolling his eyes towards the warmer feelings that flooded through our bond from me.

Honestly, besides adding more building to the skyline, I felt like Coruscant would never really change much in looks, no matter what timeline I was sent to.

There was always more buildings reaching further and further towards the sky.  
Always more traffic.

As we stopped into the middle of the platform one of my clone escorts pointed to another shuttle surrounded by a few clones in front of us, explaining that we were ordered to board that one and head for the Temple immediately.

Suddenly nervous I simply nodded and began following them across the platform.

Geez, this was nerve-wracking.

...Why though...?

It was _my_ Order, a place I had been in for years, there shouldn't have been a reason for me to be nervous going there.

Unless... I was picking up on someone else's emotions and they were confusing my own...?

My mind guards were currently down, so that could be why I was feeling hesitant all of a sudden...

Lost in thought, I was about to board the shuttle with the several other troopers that were escorting me before movement to the side drew my attention.  
It was Kit removing his helmet once more before breaking off from the group and heading to a different shuttle nearby.

I came to a stop making the clone behind me nearly run into me from my abruptness.

"What are you...?" He begins in surprise, but I interrupt him.

Quickly turning around I bow in apology. "Sorry, but could you give me a minute?"

Not giving him a chance to answer I turn and start running towards Kit, surprising the rest of the clones escorting me as they were unsure as to what I was doing.

"Kit!" I shout, effectively gaining his attention as he stops and turns around just as I reached him and slowed to a stop.

Surprise was written on his face as well as he instinctively crouched down in front of me.

"Hey kiddo, what're ya doing? You're supposed to be heading to the Temple already."

It kind of irritated me to have him kneel down like I was a child, even though I was looking down at him when he crouched, but I guess it was just his instinctual response to Padawans or people smaller than him anyway, so I just suppressed my negative feelings and smiled.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you for earlier. It was nice of you." I say, appreciation evident in my tone.

He chuckles warmly.

"Yeah, well, you certainly needed it." He says, standing back up to rub my head fondly.

I was to his shoulder when he stood, so I was looking up at him now as he continued.

"Ya know, if you ever need someone to guard ya while you sleep again, just ask for me or Stripes anytime. I'll be there for ya. No questions asked."

Warmth traveled through my chest as he removed his hand, allowing me to ignore Sin's gagging noises in my head as I bowed gratefully.

"I will. Thanks Kit." I nod to the clone beside him as well, recognizing Stripes stepping up beside him. "Thank you as well, Stripes. Though I better get going now, I left the others back there pretty abruptly."

Stripes chuckles, his voice slightly distorted behind his helmet as he nodded towards the shuttle behind me.

"You got that right kid, now get out of here before you get everyone in trouble."

His voice was teasing, making me grin warmly and give a small wave in reply before turning around and jogging back to the shuttle, boarding finally with the rest of the clones as the door shut and we took off.

As we made our way to the Temple I tried to hide the sudden wince of discomfort that came over me, turning slightly to hide my face from view of the clones as I rubbed my temple.

Ugh... maybe I shouldn't have pushed myself to run around so soon, it made things feel weird within me. Distorted.  
Which didn't really make sense, but... It was there, in my head. Hurting.

 _What was going on...?_

Sin shifted on my shoulder as he heard my inner confusion, glancing towards me coldly as he spoke.

'I told you once already. You can't go pushing yourself. Without your shields your energy will just keep leaking out.'  
He looks away and licks his paw casually, keeping up the appearance of being _"just a pet"_ in others eyes. 'Seriously, I'm only shielding your mind, not your body, Calese. Moving rapidly so soon will just make it worse for you.'

I sigh.

He was right of course, my physical energy would just deplete faster in my current state, but...  
That didn't make me feel any better about this whole shielding situation.

Well, at least he was protecting my mind from intrusion, that was a small blessing of luck in my book.  
No way was I comfortable with the Temple as a whole being able to read my mind.  
That would've been disturbing.

 _Wait..._

Would that really be a bad thing?  
Why was I acting like I had something to hide?

I wasn't sure, but one thing I was certain of was how differently I was beginning to think with Sins Force energy wrapping around my own.  
Quite paranoid, actually.

I needed to heal my shields fast.

Maybe the Healers at the Temple could help with that?

I sigh tiredly, resigning myself to respond halfheartedly to Sin's earlier remarks.

"I know, I know..." I glance to the clones. "It's just..."

Sin raises his brow as my voice fades off. I was clearly distracted.  
His eyes narrow slightly, seeing an opportunity.

'Oh? _Just_?' He asks in a purring voice. 'As in, you're _just_ an ignorant Padawan who never listens to those who are clearly wiser than you?'

I roll my eyes at that.

"Oh yeah, you got it, that's definitely me. How'd you guess?" I mutter sarcastically.

Sin chuckles, clearly amused by our exchanged words.  
He seemed to enjoy our little spats.  
Not that a part of me didn't as well.

I had to admit, being able to express my weird sense of humor with him so freely after everything was... Invigorating.

And a simple distraction from my Master, I knew.

With an exaggerated huff I raised my hand and tugged lightly on his tail with a light smile, before something else crossed through our bond, distracting me from our mutual moment of humor.  
Ah...  
Speaking of sensed emotions...

Sin seemed... anxious?  
Extremely so.

Which was shocking that I could even pick up on that, but I guess that whole _''protecting my mind with his"_ thing was a two way street sometimes.

A little worried I glance to make sure the clones were still talking to each other before shifting further away and looking to him. "...Hey, you okay? You seem..."

'Unsettled? Distracted? Hmm, just a bit, yes.' He glances down at me from his perch. 'More importantly, are you completely done with your childish fit from earlier? If so we need to talk before we reach this Council of yours.'

He sounded serious...  
Was there something going on within the Force that I wasn't picking up on?

I honestly couldn't really tell since anything I felt from the Force was sensored through Sin and our bond.  
Which was weird, but hey, I really didn't want my brain to end up frying by channeling the Force without my shields up, so it was much preferred at the moment.

Holding his gaze I nodded hesitantly, not letting it get to me that he called my fit '"childish".  
Honestly even I thought it kind of was anyway, so I didn't pay it much mind.

"Sure, but first I want to apologize about earlier. I get moody when I'm in pain." I say quickly as I wince a little mentally at the memory. "...Actually my master was helping me with that before all this happened. She said my... rampant emotions, could lead to the Dark Side if I wasn't careful."

I shake myself from my memories as I exhaled. "That aside, what was it we needed to talk about? Is there something wrong?"

'Hmm yes, you could say that.' I frown as he continues. 'You do know your Council will want to separate us, yes? I can't hide my presence from them once we enter this Temple of yours, so my true... Nature, will be discovered quickly before this meeting even begins. Not that they could actually stop me from staying by your side.' He grinned. 'Though I would surely like to see them try.'

...Huh...?  
 _  
That's_ what he wanted to talk about?

Well that wasn't what I was expecting, but still, why would he even think that anyway?

The Council was wise and well known for their compassion among those in the Order and outside of it, so once they found out he helped me so much they'd surely look past his origins. Dark Sider or not.

I did after all. And I certainly didn't hold a candle to the Council.

I was already shaking my head firmly at his words as I crossed my arms in response.

"Why would they ever do that? Once I tell them how helpful you've been and that you helped me survive several times already they'll be more than willing to give you a chance. And my Master would agree with me on that." Sins eyes shifted with something as I continued. "Besides the Council has always been filled with wisdom and understanding. What you're thinking is frankly ridiculous. It would never happen. Never."

And I believed every word.

Honestly it still hurt to talk about my Master.  
To even think about her.  
And to bring her up for something my Master would be proud to hear me say only made it hurt all the more.  
But it needed to be said so I just suppressed it as much as I could as Sin raised his brow at me.

'Hmm, so you say...' I could feel his irritation at my sheer faith in the Council as he faced forward, the shuttle smoothly landing at the Temples large hanger as he continued.

'But we'll see how much your faith truly amounts to soon enough I suppose.' He glances to me in sudden contempt, like he knew something I did not. 'This isn't your Council Calese. You shouldn't forget that.'

Looking away sharply from his gaze a spark of anger flared.

So what if they weren't?  
That didn't matter.  
Not in the least.

We were always taught that the position the Council held demanded certain beliefs from its members above all else, and I doubted a different timeline would change that.

Compassion. Understanding. Integrity.  
Those were only a few.

And soon Sin would see that too.  
I'd show him.  
He'd see the truth in my words once I told them everything.

The Council lead the entire Order.  
They would never take their positions so lightly as to judge someone so absolutely.

I pushed past the clones as the doors opened and exited the shuttle with determination, my previous nervousness gone as I left the hanger without waiting for an escort to go further in.

I already knew the familiar layout from a time long past, and I saw no need to wait.  
There were no dangers here.  
I would be safe within the Temple.

With single-minded focus I made my way through the Temples beautiful halls towards the center spire, not noticing my surroundings or the looks I was getting from Masters' and Padawans' alike in my rush to prove Sin wrong.

Though if I was paying attention, I would've noticed Sins amusement and fanged grin at the looks we were receiving and promptly figured out why.

Sin and I made quite the image going through the sacred halls I grew up in.

With Sins natural dark look and energy cloaking us both in a thick nothingness compared to everyone else's Light, the dark cloak billowing behind us as I walked and my dark clothes I was wearing underneath was doing nothing to dispel the ominous feeling we seemed to be giving off.

No, if I was paying attention I would surely have remembered.  
Remembered just how much I looked like a Sith in that moment.

Only later would I understand why I wasn't attacked for that alone.

But at the time none of it seemed to matter.  
I had a purpose.  
A goal to fulfill.

It was finally time to meet the Council.

* * *

 _ **(** **Sorry for the long delays everyone!  
Another chapter will be coming soon after I'm done editing the bottom half of it!)**_

 **AUTHORS NOTE TO Haruka Akatsuki!**

 **If you're reading this, I just wanted to offer my thanks and respond real quick to the idea that you suggested on Private Messenger. :)**

 **Honestly we must think a lot alike, cause I was going to do the exact same thing with Sin anyway as the story progressed! xD**

 **I'm glad someone else thought of it as well though! :D**  
 **Too me it'll make the transition between them towards the ending that I have envisioned all the more sweeter for it! :3**

 **And I hope you'll like the ending as well when it finally comes, since we seem to be on the same wave-link with the story so far! :)**


	13. A Different Council

**Hopefully this doesn't seem rushed to ya'll. I was going to add more to the chapter but felt where I left off was an okay place to do so as well, so it was a tough decision. :(**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **And I appreciate any kind of feedback you may have so that the story and I can grow together, so feel free to comment and let me know how you felt about this chapter! ^.^**

* * *

The last thing I expected after explaining my situation to the Council was the tension in the room becoming so thick I could have easily cut through it with my Masters lightsaber.

Yeah, _definitely_ didn't expect that.

Well, at least they were content at the moment to ignore Sin on my shoulder for the more immediate concern of a time traveling Padawan.

That was a small blessing at least.

"This is rather concerning." Master Mundi finally breaks the silence as he looks around the rest of the Council with concern. "Why did we not sense any of this?"

A barely noticeable frown tugged at Master Yoda's lips. "Blinded, we were. To not sense the arrival of the Padawan through the Force, very troubling, it is."

"The Dark Side _has_ been getting stronger." Master Windu agreed grimly. "The arrival of a Time Traveler itself is unprecedented, but if the Dark Lord we've been searching for finds out about this, I'm certain it won't end well."

Master Fisto 'Hmm'ed in agreement before focusing on me. "Perhaps it would be best to keep her existence a secret for now. There are too many unknowns at the moment to ensure her safety."

"Suggest we hide the child away, do you?" Master Yoda asks with a raised brow.

"Yes. It would be wise to keep the only power that we know of to traverse time out of the hands of those who crave it. And more importantly, the Dark Side."

I shifted uncomfortably as they talked like I wasn't even there, earning a chuckle from Sin.

"Well It would certainly be safer, I would think." Master Kenobi agrees as he rubs his beard in thought. "Perhaps a planet on the Outer Rim? There are several missions being departed for in the next couple days. It wouldn't be suspicious if she accompanied one of the groups out."

"I agree." Master Shaak Ti speaks up softly to my left. "If she were to accompany a Master and their Padawan to such a low priority mission, she certainly wouldn't garner any unwanted attentions."

Master Yoda looked down in thought, a few moments of silence passing as he seemed to consider their suggestion.

"Hmm... buy us time to find a more permanent solution, it would." He looks over to Master Windu questioningly. "In agreement with Master Kenobi and Shaak Ti, are you?"

Master Windu leaned forward with a small frown at the question, clearly going to take his time to think about the matter before coming to a decision.

Sin nudging me mentally as we waited however drew my attention to him.

'I must say Calese, I'm quite surprised they haven't asked you for your opinion on the matter. You should certainly have a say in what happens since it effects you the most, don't you think?'

He says it all rather nonchalantly, only traces of amusement and genuine curiousity slipping through our bond showing his true feelings on the matter.

I glance at Sin with a small frown before focusing forward again.

''The Masters are Masters because they are wiser than most, Sin. It would not be my place as a Padawan to question weather their judgement is sound." I sigh mentally, not wanting to get distracted by him as he started flicking my neck with his tail. "Besides, we are guests here. And guests to their timeline as well.''

'...So?' The same nonchalant tone asked with a quirked brow, traces of boredom now showing through instead.

" _So,_ we at least need to express some common courtesy towards them. That's what being a guest means.''

I say the last part with irritation, the tail flicking starting to annoy me quickly.

Sensing my emotions clearly through our newly strengthened bond Sin chuckled at my annoyance. 'Ah, of course. Whatever you say Calese, whatever you say.'

He was clearly amused by my words and didn't take any of it seriously, but he stopped flicking me with his tail at least, so that was a small victory.

Oblivious to our inner conversation Master Windu finally clasped his hands in front of him, drawing my attention back as his mind was clearly made up.

"I agree. It is necessary until we can insure her safety. All in favor?"

When the rest of the council voiced their agreements over the matter he nods and leaned back into his seat.

"Very well, it is decided then. The Padawan will stay hidden among one of the groups heading for the Outer Rim planets until we either have need to call her back ourselves or find something in the library Archive to be of assistance in sending her back to her own time."

When the rest of the council voiced their agreements over the matter he nods and leaned back into his seat, the matter clearly settled.  
I exhaled with relieve as the tension left my shoulders, glad to finally be done with the meeting.

"Wait."

Everyone looks to Master Shaak Ti.

"Before we dismiss the child, what of the other matter?" She asks, voice stern.

When she looked to Sin after saying this, I couldn't help the feeling of dread that overtook my relief.

"It's clear that the creature the Padawan has brought before us is of the Dark Side. Heavily so." She looks to the other Council members with calm certainty. "With so much Darkness within it we cannot allow it to stay in the presence of the Padawan. It could start influencing her actions with its mindless emotions, if it hasn't already."

Wait... Seriously?  
Did she just call Sin mindless?

But more importantly than that...

 _-'They'll try to separate us, you know that right?'-_ The memory of Sins words echoed through my mind as my eyes widened in realization.

...Surely they didn't all feel that way. Especially after I explained how Sin had bought me enough time to Jump to safety last time.  
Saved me, even.  
Master Shaak Ti clearly felt that way, even after what I told them, but surely-...

My rushing thoughts were interrupted as Master Windu nodded.

"I agree."

My eyes widen in shock as he looks to Master Yoda.

"We should put it in a Force cell as soon as possible to prevent it from influencing her and the other Padawans."

Disbelief was sharp on my face as Master Yoda nodded in agreement as well, clearly feeling the same.

 _...The heck?_

'Told you, little Calese.'

Sins sudden words and chuckle pulls me from my shock.  
He seemed amused by the situation even after hearing them say they were going to lock him up.

I didn't want to admit it, but...  
He was actually right.  
They had decided to separate us, even knowing he had saved me before.

But even so, I wasn't going to just stand there and let them take him either.  
I... I _needed_ him, as much as it loathed me to admit it.  
My life was literally on the line, I couldn't just stand by and let them do what they wanted on the matter, could I?

No. Not this time I couldn't.

"Masters."

My voice carried through the room before I realized that I had even spoken, interrupting their discussion over Sin as they looked to me with varying degrees of surprise.

I swallowed the anxiety that tried to swell under their gazes and pushed forward, clasping my hands behind my back with confidence that I didn't feel.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but the matter at hand isn't up for discussion. He'll be staying with me wherever I may go, whether in this timeline or the next. I can not let you lock him up." My body unconsciously tensed defensively at the end.

Surprise echoed throughout the Force from the other occupants in the room at my omission.

A throat clearing to my left drew my attention.

"Padawan..."

Master Kenobi seemed to be speaking for all of them as he leaned forward and clasped his hands together wearily.

"You seem awfully defensive of something that is sure to get you hurt in the end. So what exactly aren't you telling us?"

Now it was my turn to glance around wearily, unable to meet their gazes fully as my shoulders tightened with tension.

I guess... this was it then.  
I had to tell them now.  
I had hoped to leave it out honestly, but... it wasn't possible now.

A familiar chuckle sounded through my mind at my sudden hesitance.

'Go ahead Calese, tell them of our special bond.' Sins voice was smooth and laced with honey as his tail wrapped around my throat easily, his grin slowly stretching to show a mouth full of fangs.

He was clearly enjoying every moment of this.

Taking a breath to brace myself I reluctantly released as much tension as I could into the Force and focused on the Council as they shared a look, a moment of silence passing as they waited.

"I'm..." I shifted slightly with unease as I began. "I'm currently... relying on his power, to hold my Force energy together. The last Jump tore my mental defenses down with the effort it took, so without him to buffer the Force for me, my mind would be... well, it wouldn't be pretty. At all."

Several more minutes of tense silence passed before Sin suddenly snorted with amusement through our bond, making me jump.

'Well at least you're being honest about it Calese. They should appreciate that.' He sent a fanged grin my way. 'You know, being **_Jedi_** and all.'

I refused to look at him.

"You have a mental bond with this creature?" Master Windu's question was monotone, only a slight narrowing of his eyes showing how much he disliked my words.

"...yes Master."

Master Yoda's brow furrowed as he frowned, but it was Master Kenobi who spoke up first.

"Such a bond is dangerous, Padawan." Worry thick in his voice. "This creature is born of the Dark Side."

"I am well aware, Master." I say respectively as my hands clasped together tighter to hide the nervous twitching, even though my voice held firm under the scrutiny.

"However, It is my responsibility to watch over him, as it is I who brought him to your timeline. I do apologize, but I  
cannot let our paths be separated now. Dark Sider or not, he is from the same time as me. We'll be going back together."

Shock was thick in the air this time.

'Aww, you do care.' Sin suddenly cooed playfully from his perch, shifting closer teasingly. 'Why, I feel positively tickled inside, my dear Calese. Your words are truly heartfelt.'

I promptly ignored him.

"Hmm... Willing to argue with the Council for him, you are?" Yoda asks calmly, showing none of the troubled looks most of the others were expressing.

I nodded firmly in response.

Much to the displeasure of the Council, as they all shared another look at this.

But no matter how guilty or horror stricken I felt for refusing the Councils wishes, I was **_not_** letting him go to the prison under the Temple.  
Even I knew the cells down there could block someone's Force abilities.  
If he went down there our connection would be severed, leaving my mind open once more to be flooded with the Force.  
And I couldn't believe I was borrowing words from Sin again, but to _Hells_ with that.  
I didn't want to die, so it seemed only logical for my survival to step up on the matter.

...Even so...

What the _heck_ was I doing?

I could just picture the look of sadness on my Masters face as I defied the Council as clearly as if she was standing right in front of me.

My breath caught as my emotions turned into a buzzing in my mind. I felt confused, but... I had to do this. Had to... stay focused.

...Right...?

The Council was saying something to each other, but I was too distracted trying to sort my own emotions out to hear clearly through the buzzing in my head.  
Sensing this though Sin nudged me, pulling me from my troubled thoughts.

'Focus Calese. They have decided a new verdict thanks to that stubbornness of yours.' I could feel him grin. 'Wouldn't want to miss the little show, now would we?'

I focused on Master Yoda just as he turned to meet my gaze.

"Come to a decision, we have."

"You can keep the creature with you, we will permit it." Master Windu took over smoothly, pulling my attention to him as Sin snorted at the ' _permission_ ' part.

"But you will keep him away from the other Padawans. His energy alone would influence the unprepared minds of the children training here." I frowned as he continued. "We just hope you are aware that if anything happens because of that creature then we expect you to take full responsibility."

"That's... fair, thank you for the kindness Masters. I appreciate it."

I give a stiff nod in thanks, earning more looks of displeasure for the disrespect of not bowing as Sin laughed, enjoying every moment of it.

Seeing that I was still distressed over the matter they reluctantly let it go for the moment, giving a firm dismissal instead as they wished to discuss the matter further in private.

'Not a moment too soon if you ask me.' Sin snorted in his own dismissal as we turned to leave.

As we followed our assigned "guide" out and headed towards the infirmary so that I may _-hopefully-_ be able to speed up the healing process for my mental shields, I finally let out the huff of anger that I'd been holding.

"I cant believe I'm saying this... but... I'm actually in agreement with you on that one."

I felt Sins chest rumble in response, a mix between a purr and a chuckle as he leaned closer.

It was very obvious now.  
Things in this timeline were certainly different from mine.

The Council especially.


	14. New Bearings

After going to the Infirmary to be seen by a Healer -Whose probes against my non-existent shields did _not_ have me flinching in pain, thank you- I was relieved to hear a room had been prepared for me to use during my stay.

But suffice to say that relief was short lived, as pain started pulsing anew through my head as we were being escorted to the room.

I could feel Sin glancing towards me from his perch on my shoulder every couple of minutes, clearly sensing I was in pain thanks to our new bond, but I couldn't bring myself to care.  
I ignored him as I focused entirely on the effort of putting one foot in front of the other as I followed our guide.

The man walked _way_ too fast in my opinion.

Or maybe I was just slowing down.

I sighed in relief and allowed myself the small pleasure of leaning against the wall a bit as the man finally stopped in front of another uniform door exactly like the rest and announced it to be my room. Glancing over at my lack of response the man frowned, seeing what I could only imagine was my pale complexion, if the sweat beading my brow was any indication.

"...Are you alright Padawan? You don't seem to be feeling well."

I waved off his concern with a small strained smile. "I'm alright, just a bit tired after everything. I think I'll just go ahead and head in for a nap, if that's alright."

I ignored the way I sounded breathless from just the effort to talk normally. The man however, did not.

"Of course. Go right ahead. I apologize for keeping you so long." He says quickly. "Are you going to be feeling well enough to join us for supper, or shall I send up some food for you later?"

He smiled warmly when I voiced that I could join them. "Good, then I'll let the Council know you'll be at the dining hall tonight."

Unable to do much more than nod in thanks now I forced myself to straighten and step past the man to the door and hit the sensor, opening it.  
The stare I was getting from Sin felt like it was going to melt me at any moment now.  
I wisely chose to ignore it.

Did I say beading sweat earlier? I meant to say pouring buckets. Or at least that's what it felt like on my clammy skin at this point.

I was not operating at one hundred percent right now, that was for sure.

Quickly I surveyed the room through the heavy fuzzy filling blanketing me, wanting to get a feel of it before I walked in and passed out on the bed. Or the floor.  
Though the bed was preferable.

The room was not surprisingly, just like the ones back in my own time. Though the furniture was different, new and improved obviously, but still bland as ever.

Everything was sparce.

There was a cushioned chair sitting beside the single floor to ceiling window that spanned nearly the entire wall across from me. The city outside of it making for a breathtaking view. There was also an already made double bed to the left of the room, but just like the chair it was a simple grey in color.  
Just like the room as a whole, really. Everything was grey. Or off grey. Not much for variety.

 _Some things never change..._ I thought dryly to myself.

I could travel through time, but to hells with color finally being added to the Temple rooms.  
The one thing I had wanted to change, was the only thing that hadn't.

But I suppose I couldn't really complain. The room itself was actually a good size for the sparce furniture it had.  
A quick glance to the right also confirmed the suspicions I had of a doorway being cut into the wall, filling me with relief as I instantly recognized it for a small private bathroom.

I wanted nothing more than to wash the gritty sand that somehow still clung to my body off and let the warm waters sooth me after everything that happened.  
In fact, the desire was overwhelming.

Without a word I stepped into the room and slammed the sensor for the door, sending it hissing shut on our guide's face, ignoring his shout of surprise as easily as Sin's raised brow.  
I started towards the bathroom on autopilot.

"...Remind me to never get between you and a shower." Sin murmured in amusement from his perch. "I think you scared that poor man."

"Noted." I muttered, not really caring at the moment.

With a chuckle Sin hopped down onto the bed as I passed, glancing to my retreating form with a grin as he sat down and wrapped his tail around him. "I'll leave you to it then."

Stopping in the bathroom doorway I raised a bemused brow and looked back. I appreciated the privacy, truly, but that didn't stop the unease at the thought of leaving him by himself within the Order's walls. Admittedly I _had_ grown accustom to him being with me all the time. But did I really want to leave him to get bored again?

I shivered at the thought, picturing what he would do to entertain himself.

"...What will you be doing?" I ask, shower and pain temporarily forgotten.

He sighed. "Calese."

I perked up. "Yeah?"

"If you don't want me to make your water unbearably cold while you're in the shower, then stop asking ignorant questions."

I frowned. "It's not-"

I stopped as he looked back casually, a silent challenge to prove his point in his eyes. "Yes?" His tail flicked. "You were saying?"

I hesitated.

 _….Maybe I shouldn't ask. Yeah. Probably._

"Nothing..." I finally muttered, quickly stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door before I asked anyway. Missing the grin he sent in response.

I sighed. Today just wasn't my day.

* * *

My mind was blissfully blank as I showered. The steam filling the room pressing pleasantly against my closed eyelids as I sat on the shower floor,letting the hot water beat against my back as I hugged my knees tightly against my chest.

I hadn't really had the time to relax and unwind before. To think. But now that I was everything was rushing back.  
I couldn't stop replaying the scene of my Master dying, over and over as I went on a rollercoaster of emotions.

My hands tightened painfully on my knees, enough to bruise.

 _Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I have-?_

A silent sob racked my body, tears blending with the water running down my cheeks as I trembled. The strangest cold sensation was shifting through my mind, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I had failed her.

I stayed like this for awhile before something feathered across my awareness. Pulling me from my thoughts. Frowning I opened my eyes slowly, dimly noticing how stiff my muscles had become.

Strange... I could've sworn I felt-

I let out the girliest scream I'd ever made as Sin's head seemed to pop into existence through the thick steam to my left, making me jump and flail my arms for a moment as I knocked shampoo bottles down around me in my scramble for purchase.

His glowing eyes narrowed. "Calese, we need to- _Gah_!"

His head snapped back as he tumbled backwards into the surrounding steam, the shampoo bottle I threw at him finding its mark squarely between his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I shouted as I quickly stood and grabbed for a towel. Pulling it off the rack and covering myself as the water continued to pummel me.

"What am _I_ doing?" I could feel the heat of his glare long before he came back into view, stopping outside the shower to rub his nose. "What the hells are _you_ doing? Its been three hours, and the only thing I could sense from you was absolutely _depressing_. Please tell me you're not considering suicide."

I could feel the cold numbness leave me as I stared, taken back by his words.

"...What? Of course not!"

He stared back, the silence only broken by the sound of the shower.

"...Is that so?"

I scrambled back further as he suddenly stood, making his way towards the shower again.

 _What the-?!_

To say I was confused and shocked would be an understatement. I watched wearily as he stopped at its edge, brow raising in slight amusement at my attempt to flee yet again before he focused on the soaked towel clinging to my body under the spray.

"Calese dear, I believe those are meant to dry you _after_ you get out of the shower, not accompany you _into_ one."

My cheeks flushed. "Then get out! Shoo!" I waved the hand that wasn't clutching the towel against me towards Sin like I would an animal.

His brow furrowed in annoyance at the gesture.

"Really Calese, why are you-" Understanding flashed as he noticed my cheeks. He chuckled. "Ah. Poor modest Jedi-in-training."

I didn't think my cheeks could get any redder. "Shut up Sin! And get _out_ already!"

He grinned as he raised his clawed hands in mock surrender. " Very well Calese, I'll leave you to your embarrassment."

My heart pounded in my chest as I watched him turn around and head for the door, more than ready to throw another shampoo bottle at him if need be. I tensed as he stopped in front of the doorway and looked back.

"Ah, one more thing." The glow of his eyes shifted into a serious look. "Don't focus on the past too much. It doesn't change anything that happened. Never will."

He turned forward and began walking, his next words almost lost to me in the pouring shower.

"You cant change what the Force has destined you to be, Calese."

The door wooshing shut softly behind him disturbed the steam, sending it swirling through the room before settling down thickly once more.

I stood there for a moment before my hand tightened on the towel.  
He was trying to help, I knew that... but wasn't he wrong?  
As far fetched as it was, I had the ability to travel through time now, so why couldn't I just go back? Stop my Master from dying, stop everything?

My eyes narrowed in determination.

Sin was wrong.  
I could change the past. I was the only one who could.

I just had to find my way back first.

* * *

Sin sighed as he felt her renewed spirit, knowing exactly what she was thinking thanks to their newly strengthened bond.

But Calese was wrong.

She would find out soon enough, the truth of her gift. Of her power as his Father's Chosen.  
And the limitations placed on her by Father as well.

He knew she would never go back to her own timeline like she wished. To any point of time that her Master existed in, for that matter.  
If she was lucky, afterwards. But never before. The events leading up to her Awakening couldn't be changed. His Father would never allow it.

Sins eyes narrowed as his face was cast into shadows.

His Father was far crueler than others realized.

"Perhaps," he mused darkly. ''I'll take extra pleasure in destroying Him, for my little Calese's sake.''

He smirked as he heard the shower turn off through the door behind him.

Yes. Perhaps.


End file.
